Pain in Loving!
by Arisa-chan -07
Summary: She has many secrets that her friends didn't know. What are those secrets? And what if they find it out?What will she do next? Secrets will be uncover but not only that...secret loves will also be discover.Will they be together this time? discontinued.
1. Keeping Secrets

Hello minna-san. This is the first Chapter of my story. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Note: The characters are a little OOC, I think. Sorry for that.

The disclaimer thing: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. Everyone wishes they do including me. But I think it's just a dream.

**And now on the story….**

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

Chapter 1 **Keeping A Secret…**

It's been 4 years since Mikan came to the academy. Some things change some did not. (note: they are now 14 years old.)

"AAAAAHHHHHH…….I'm Late!!!"

Mikan was running fast through the hallway, she will be late for class and the worst part is Mr. Jinno is their first period. Then she suddenly bumped into a certain raven-haired boy.

"Ouch…Gomennasai." Mikan said not noticing who the person she bumped to was.

"Watch where you're going Polkadots"

"Natsume?!!!"

"So it's pineapples today."

"Natsume pervert!!!" she was now getting angry.

"Don't you know how to quit shouting? You're making my eardrum bleeds Pineapples."

"That's what a pervert like you deserves. Hmpp…"

Natsume just continue to walk and just ignore her. While Mikan remember that she was late and run as fast as she could to be able to get into the class. Good thing Mr. Jinno's not there because he has to attend a meeting. While their substitute teacher let them have a freetime the whole day.

"Ohayo minna-san" she greeted everyone when she enter the room.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan/Sakura-san" replied her classmates.

Then she saw her so-called 'best friend' and try to hug her.

"HOTARU!!!"

baka…baka…baka…(a/n: guess what happen next.) As always she ends up being hit by the baka gun.

"Itaii Hotaru"

Then Yuu also called as Iinchou (the class president) went to her and lend a hand on her.

"Daijobou Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked.

"I'm okay, thanks Yuu." Mikan said while smiling at him. Then the two famous guys of the academy. (a/n: guess who is it.) It's none other than our famous Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga A.K.A. 'Kuro Neko')

"Ohayo Natsume, Ohayo Ruka-pyon." Mikan greet them with a sweet smile.

"Ohayo Sakura-san" Ruka greet her. While Natsume (a/n: I think you know what he does)

He just ignore her. (a/n: I think you guess it right, he always ignore her. Should be use to it.)

"Don't you even know how to greet?" Mikan shouted irritated.

"Hn…" he ignore her again.

"You're getting on my nerves pervert" she said really angry now. Some of her veins pop out of her head.

"You make my eardrum bleed Polkadots, or should I say Pineapples" Natsume said teasing.

"NATSUME!!!" this is it, she's really mad now. She will start to explode but then Anna approach her.

"It's our freetime today, wanna go to Central Town with us? Hotaru will also come." Anna asked her.

"Central Town? Of course I wanna go. But wait… I remember that I have something to do. I'm just busy maybe next time. See you guyz. Ja ne" Mikan said then hurriedly went out of the classroom. She almost forget about the 'little talk' that she will have.

"What's up with her?" Nonoko asked Anna.

"I don't know she said that she will not come because she's busy." Anna answered her.

"She has never been busy before even once. She always likes having fun." Hotaru said.

"As I've known her she is always excited to go to Central Town especially when Hotaru is with us." Yuu said.

"I also notice that she's always busy these fast few days." Monchu said.

"She's always looking out of the blue as if she's thinking very seriously." Koko insisted.

"I also notice that, she's becoming kinda weird." Sumire said.

"Then we should have a plan to be able to find out if she's hiding something from us." Ruka said. Everybody agrees.

"Okay I'm the one who will make a plan. If it's a big secret then I will surely earn a lot." Hotaru said while dollars can be seen in her eyes. Everybody sweatdropped.

"I'm wondering if she's worried or just wanna make some money for her own good." Koko whisper to Ruka.

"I think your right" Ruka agreed with him.

"Are you two saying something?" Hotaru asked glaring at them while pointing her baka gun at them.

"It's nothing" Koko said nervously.

"Yeah nothing" Ruka said trembling.

'_She sure is scary'_ both of them thought at the same time. Then Ruka notice Natsume standing near them.

"Ne, Natsume will you join with us?" Ruka asked.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Natsume said coldly while glaring at Hotaru.

"Glad that you know that Hyuuga." Hotaru said while pointing her baka gun away from him.

"YESSSS!!!!! I can be with MY Natsume" Sumire shouted very excited.

"Who said that I'm yours, hag?" Natsume asked her.

"I'm the president of NatsumeXRuka fanclub." Sumire insisted.

"So?" Natsume asked.

"Then you should be my AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted because her hair was on fire. (a/n: I think you know who did it, it is surely Natsume, she always burn the hairs of his fan girls.)

"My hair is on fire, put it out." She shouted while running around and around. Then they get a pale of water and throw at Sumire. She's now soaking wet and her hair was burned. (a/n: hahaha, that's what you get for insisting yourself with Natsume. I want him and only him to be with Mikan.)

"Why did you do that for?" Sumire asked while crying so hard.

"You're annoying" Natsume simply said.

"Okay you should stop that and just meet me at my lab later this afternoon at around 5." Hotaru said then jumped to her duck scooter and disappear.

"So we will start it tomorrow I think, I will find out the secret of that Sakura." Sumire said while laughing evilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

This time Mikan was not late and she didn't even bump to Natsume. She also didn't try to hug Hotaru.

'_I wonder what the matter with that baka is.'_ Hotaru thought when she noticed that Mikan is early and she didn't even try to hug her.

"Ohayo minna-san" Mikan greet them and straightly went to her seat.

'_At least she doesn't forget to greet us, but she really looks tired.'_ Hotaru thought.

'I think I should not try to hug Hotaru for now, I'm really tired on what I do yesterday, and I don't want to increase the pain with that baka gun of hers.' Mikan thought while she's looking out of nothing at all.

She's really thinking hard that she didn't even notice that teacher came in and start to discuss their lesson and all. Then on her dismay…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

(a/n: yes, the bell ring and its dismissal already or she just didn't notice it.)

"Huh??? Its dismissal already?" She asked herself because she is in really deep thought to even notice the people around her.

"Hai, it is baka, you're in deep thought that you even notice it." Hotaru said coldly. Unknown to her, her friends is spying on her.

"And Mr. Narumi gave us an assignment." Ruka told her.

"What assignment?" Mikan asked.

"He said that we need to write poems about love." Koko said.

"Is that all?"

"Hai Mikan-chan and it should be pass tomorrow." Anna explains to her.

"Arigatou for telling me. Glad to have good friends like all of you." Mikan said with a big smile on her face.

"Do itashimashite Mikan-chan." They said.

"I'm surely become hungry for thinking so hard. Hotaru let's go to the cafeteria now." Mikan said.

"I can't go dummy" Hotaru said coldly.

"Doshite?" Mikan asked her.

"I have to finish my invention. Why don't just go with yourself?" Hotaru said and leave. Then Mikan look at her other friends but they just shook their head and go away they said that they have something to do then they all leave. The only left is Mikan and Natsume.

"Natsume can you come with me at the cafeteria. They're all busy and I don't want to eat all alone. "Mikan asked him with her puppy eyes.

'_She is so cute when she did that, I can't resist her but we should still continue to our plans.'_ Natsume thought for a while.

"So will yah?" Mikan asked again.

"No" then Natsume quickly get out of the room.

"Why are those people always busy? I don't like eating all alone." Mikan talked to herself. She just decided to go to her other friends. (a/n: its her friend from that organization she's included).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo!" Mikan greet her friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hatori Mihara-14 years old; alice of ice and barrier alice. (-is a raiven-haired boy like Natsume but the color of it is gray, he's also taller than Mikan.)

Satoshi Hayato-14 years old; alice of water and teleportation alice. (-has a hair which reach his shoulder and the color is blue just like Athrun Zala [you sure know him if you watch Gundam Seed Destiny , he's also taller than Mikan.)

Hikaru Minamoto-14 years old; alice of wind and healing alice. (-has a long wavy pink hair that reaches her waist, same height as Mikan.)

Haruka Minamoto-14 years old; alice of wind; human pheromone alice; twin sister of Hikaru. (-has a long wavy purple hair that reaches her waist, same height as Mikan.)

Note: Mikan discovered that besides the nullifying alice she had a copy/steal/erase alice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"All of them are busy, so I just decided to go here to eat with you guyz. Is it okay?" Mikan asked them.

"Hai, we're glad you're here Mikan-chan" they said.

"Honto?" She asked.

"Hai, now let's go and eat." Hatori told her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hotaru's Lab…

"Who are those people with her?" Ruka asked.

"How should I know?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"Just asking." He said nervously.

"Why are they wearing a mask?" Koko asked really confused.

"Maybe they're hiding their true identities." Anna said.

"But why should Mikan go with them?" Nonoko asked.

"That's why we're spying on them so don't continue asking or you want me you use my baka gun." Hotaru said while pointing her baka gun at them.

"Okay, we will stop asking…hehe…" They said nervously.

"Only people that wear masks are those who go on missions." Hotaru said.

"So???" they asked curiously.

"Maybe Mikan is also going on missions." Natsume said.

"You get my point Hyuuga, but we should be sure of it first before arriving with those conclusions." Hotaru agreed with Natsume.

"But she's not wearing a mask" Koko insisted.

"But the people with her do"

Then something on the screen got their attention. Satoshi handed a map at Mikan and she studied it and somehow gave instructions to them.

"What is the map for?" Monchu asked.

"What are they planning to do?" Sumire asked.

"Stop asking so many questions. We should really keep an eye at that idiot." She said while pointing her baka gun at them so they stop asking those questions.

"And do you think I know the answer to those questions?" Hotaru asked while glaring at them.

"Anou…just curious, hehe…" they said nervously. (a/n: Hotaru is surely scary but she's always caring.)

"We should find it out." Ruka said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

anou: uhmm…

arigouto: thank you

do itashimashite: you're welcome

Doshite: why?

Ohayo: good morning

Honto: really?

Nani: what

Ja Ne: goodbye

Itai: ouch…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So do you like it guyz… Don't forget to review, I will surely update soon. Sorry for some OOCs (I think there are some) but I hope that you like it. I will just tell in the next chapter the descriptions of the new characters that I placed in my fic. And by the way I want to those who reviewed on my other fic 'IF WE FALL IN LOVE' and 'JEALOUSY'. (note: sorry but I just decided to delete it)


	2. WHY?

Hello minna-san!!! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Hey guyz, this is the Capter Two of my story. Hope that you will enjoy this one. Any comments would be greatly appreciated (okay even flames). OKAY?? Got it?

Note: The characters are a little OOC, I think. Sorry for that.

The disclaimer thing: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. Everyone wishes they do including me. But I think it's just a dream.

To the reviewers…

Melissa1995: Yeah…You're the first one to review thanks for that.

xXSnowFairyXx: thanks, happy that you love it.

XXXXSakura MikanXXXX: don't be so confuse on what she really does I will explain it on detailed on the next chapters.

ChOcOLate: Thanks for finding it interesting.

jazzflame: thanks, glad that you like it.

Ladalada: thanks for finding it nice.

For the six of you, thanks and a lot of thanks.

That's all, now on with the story…

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

----------Flashback from the last Chapter----------

"_Only people that wear masks are those who go on missions." Hotaru said._

"_So???" they asked curiously._

"_Maybe Mikan is also going on missions." Natsume said._

"_You get my point Hyuuga, but we should be sure of it first before arriving with those conclusions." Hotaru agreed with Natsume._

"_But she's not wearing a mask" Koko insisted._

"_But the people with her do"_

_Then something on the screen got their attention. Satoshi handed a map at Mikan and she studied it and somehow gave instructions to them. _

"_What is the map for?" Mochu asked._

"_What are they planning to do?" Sumire asked._

"_Stop asking so many questions. We should really keep an eye at that idiot." She said while pointing her baka gun at them so they stop asking those questions._

"_And do you think I know the answer to those questions?" Hotaru asked while glaring at them._

"_Anou…just curious, hehe…" they said nervously. _

"_We should find it out." Ruka said. _

-----------------End of Flashback-----------------

Chapter 2 **Why?**

Back at Mikan…

After they ate they decided to take a walk at the Northern Forest. Suddenly, Persona and Reo showed out of nowhere. Mr. Narumi is also with them.

"Persona-sensei, Narumi-sensei I'm glad to see you here. But what are you doing here sensei?" Mikan asked them.

"We're here to remind you about you know what." Persona said.

"Hai I remember, I almost forgot it but Satoshi reminded me just a while ago."

"Okay but be sure to do it, and you should not always space out on class, they're getting suspicious." Persona reminded her.

"Hai"

"And always act normal" Mr. Narumi added. 

"Hai"

"We should go now, always take care of her." Mr. Narumi said then they left.

"Guyz I think we should go now." Hikaru suggested.

"I think so, it's getting late." Haruka added.

"Wait…stop, don't move" Satoshi said.

"Nani?" Hikaru asked. Then Satoshi used his alice to crashed something behind them. It was Hotaru's video camera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, that guy crashed my video camera." Hotaru said.

"How can we able to see what Sakura is doing?" Sumire asked.

"Well, I think we need to wait until tomorrow to see if there's something wrong with her." Koko suggested.

"Even if I want to look for her right now I think we should do what Koko said." Anna agreed on him.

"Our life is in danger if they saw us spying on them." Nonoko said.

"Okay so that's all for now. That baka might be suspicious, so be careful." Hotaru reminded them. After that they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

The class will start in any minute but Mikan is still not there. Her friends are getting worried on her.

"Do you know where Mikan is?" Anna asked.

"How should I know?" Hotaru asked her.

"Anou…just asking, hehe…" she said nervously.

'_Where is my beloved angel, err… I mean that little girl? Why is she not here yet? arghh…why am I thinking of her, this not means that I'm worried It's just I'm not use when there's no one annoying me.'_ Natsume thought.

"You don't need to worry about** her**, maybe your **beloved angel** is just late." Koko giggled. (a/n: You guess it right Koko had just read what is on Natsume's mind.)

"Who said I'm worried?" Natsme asked while glaring at him.

"Who are you referring to Koko? Who's Natsume's beloved angel?" Ruka asked.

"It's Mi…" but before he can say it Natsume interrupted him.

"Do you want to turn into ashes or just keep quiet?" Natsume asked.

"Hehehe…I'll just choose to be quiet." Koko said nervously.

"You???" Ruka asked Koko while pointing at Koko.

"Anou… Ruka you got it wrong. I'm not his beloved angel it's very impossible. I'm referring to…" then he saw Natsume glaring at him "just forget about it, hehe…" he said nervously. Then Mr. Narumi came in.

"Ohayo minna-san" she err…I mean he said while dancing gleefully.

"Ohayo" some of them said. Then Hotaru suddenly stand up.

"What it is Hotaru?" Mr. Narumi asked her.

"Where is that baka?" she asked.

"Baka? Who are you referring to?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"I'm referring to Mikan idiot." Hotaru said.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just answer my question." she said.

"Ahhh… I think she will be gone for a week or two. Yeah that's it." He answered.

"Where will she go? What will she do?" she asked curiously.

"She will go with Persona at the Alice Academy in America to have a meeting with them concerning about AAO." he anwered.

"Nani???" they all said.

"Huh? Doshite are all of you looking so surprised? Is there any problem?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"None, but why Persona should be the one to accompany her?" Ruka asked.

"I t is what the headmaster ordered us." Mr. Narumi explained.

"But he's a dangerous people, I think you know that." Anna said.

"Yes we know that, but Mikan is also in dangerous ability type for about two years I think and she's also taking missions." He explained.

"Nani? She is?" the asked at the same time.

"Hai, so now we will need to start our class." Mr. Narumi said while ending the conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class…

"I can't believe she's doing those missions and she didn't even tell me." Hotaru said.

"So you're worried huh? They teased her.

"It's not time for those things you know." She said.

"Sorry we're surprise that you're still worried about her even if you always shoot her with your baka gun." Koko said.

"Okay, so now we know, we should really keep an eye with her." Hotaru asked.

"Don't worry we will do our part." They said.

"But WHY does she need to do those deadly missions?" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe she just wanted to protect the people she truly loves." Natsume said.

"Just like you?" Ruka asked.

"Hn…" he just replied.

"She should have a good explanation why she didn't tell me and why she did those deadly missions…" Hotaru said.

"You seem so worried." They said.

"If she does not have any explanation on why all of these are happening I will surely shoot her with my upgraded baka gun." She said coldly.

They sweatdropped because they think that she will be nice to her for once but she's still planning to use to her, her upgraded baka gun.

Then after talking for so long on what should they do, they decided to go to sleep. With that they went out of Hotaru's lab and straightly went to their own room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

anou: uhmm…

arigouto: thank you

do itashimashite: you're welcome

Doshite: why?

Ohayo: good morning

Honto: really?

Nani: what

Ja Ne: goodbye

Itai: ouch…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So do you like it guyz… Don't forget to review, I will surely update soon. Sorry for some OOCs (I think there are some) but I hope that you like it.


	3. 2 days On America

Hello minna-san. This is the third Chapter of my story. Hope you'll enjoy it. Any comments would be greatly appreciated. OKAY?? Got it? Sorry for the long update, I just can't decide on what should be on this chapter but a lot of thanks for waiting.Gomen.

Note: The characters are a little OOC, I think. Sorry for that.

The disclaimer thing: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. How I wish I have it. But I think it's just a dream hehehe…

**And now on the story….**

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

----------Flashback from the last Chapter----------

"_But WHY does she need to do those deadly missions?" Hotaru asked._

"_Maybe she just wanted to protect the people she truly loves." Natsume said._

"_Just like you?" Ruka asked._

"_Hn…" he just replied._

"_She should have a good explanation why she didn't tell me and why she did those deadly missions…" Hotaru said._

"_You seem so worried." They said._

"_If she does not have any explanation on why all of these are happening I will surely shoot her with my upgraded baka gun." She said coldly._

_They sweatdropped because they think that she will be nice to her for once but she's still planning to use to her, her upgraded baka gun._

_Then after talking for so long on what should they do, they decided to go to sleep. With that they went out of Hotaru's lab and straightly went to their own room._

-----------------End of Flashback-----------------

Chapter 3 **On America**

While her friends are sickly worried about her Mikan is enjoying the view from the airplane. Persona who is sitting beside her is trying to rest but he gets annoyed to Mikan because she keep on babbling "Wow", "Look at those and that and that", "Persona-sensei look it's so beautiful blah…blah…blah". Even if he's irritated on her annoying voice he just let her talk and talk while he's trying to ignore what she's saying. Then after awhile he gets to sleep while Mikan still keeps on talking she doesn't even notice that the person to whom she talks to is now sleeping.

After awhile the announcer said that they will land at America at any moment so Mikan decided to wake up her sensei.

"Persona-sensei, wake up, wake up, we will land there at any moment." She said while shaking him back and forth.

"Huh??? I know, I know so stop yelling here. You make my eardrums bleed." He said annoyed.

Mikan giggled "You are just like him sensei"

"Him??? To whom are you referring?" he asked curiously.

"Oh were here, yay…" she said excitedly as if she didn't here what Persona asked her.

"Let's go sensei." She excitedly grab Persona's hand and about to go.

"Hai but can you calm down"

"Uh…oh…sorry if I'm overexcited I just can't help it." She said while bowing her head.

"Hai, stop that already, let's go now"

"Okay we will go now I'm so excited, It's my first time here. I want to go to the beautiful places here. I want to…" then she saw Persona beside her being annoyed. "You're starting to be overexcited again."

"Oops sorry sensei I just can't…hehehe" she said while Persona just sweatdropped. Then after that they went out of the plane and they ride a black car. When they arrived at the Alice Academy in America two guys wearing black suit approach them.

"So you're the representatives from Gakuen Alice in Japan?" they asked.

"Yes we are, so take us now to the office of the headmaster." Persona said plainly.

"That's our task so just follow us we will lead the way" then they follow the guys to the office of the headmaster.

At the office of the headmaster…

"So you're Persona?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes."

"I've heard a lot about you." The headmaster said. "And who's the girl with you?"

"She's Mikan Sakura, I'm training her so she can improve her alice." Persona explained.

"So she's the daughter of that person?"

"Hai, she also has both of their alices."

"So she has the nullifying alice of her mother and the copy/steal/erase alice of her father. She's kinda interesting." the headmaster said amazed at her.

"Who's that you're referring to? You know my mother and father? Where are they?" Mikan asked really confuse.

"Ah yes, I know your parents but not that much and I also don't know where they are." the headmaster explained.

"Mikan you can leave now. You can go anywhere you want. We have something to talk about" Persona told her.

"You can go with them, they're waiting outside."

"Them???" Mikan asked.

"Hai, just go outside and go anywhere you want."

"Okay sensei. Ja ne" she waved goodbye and went outside.

"She's just like her mother" Persona told the headmaster.

"Hai and she also look like her. If you train her well she can be powerful."

When Mikan went outside the room she saw her friends. It's not Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume or even one of her classmates. It's Hatori, Satoshi, Hikaru and Haruka.

"I'm glad you're here but what are you doing here?" she asked them.

"We're here so we can look for you." Hikaru said.

"Hai, we convince the headmaster to let us follow you" Satoshi explained.

"Yay…I'm so excited, let's go now." Haruka exclaimed.

"We're not here for that, we're here to look for Mikan, always remember that." Hatori told Haruka.

"Oops…sorry I'm just so excited." She apologized while bowing her head.

"It's okay Haruka-chan" Mikan said while smiling at her.

"Arigatou Mikan-chan" Haruka thanked her.

"So what are waiting for lets go now" Mikan said excitedly.

"Hai, where do you want to go first? We will be your tour guide because we've been here last year."

"Really? Let me see, Uhmm… anywhere! You can tour me to this whole academy and let me see what's in here." Mikan exclaimed.

"But Mikan-chan, we only has a little time because you need to sleep early. Don't you remember that the meeting is tomorrow?" Hatori explained.

"Hai I almost forgot, so where should we go now?" Mikan asked.

"Do you wanna go to Central Town?" Satoshi asked.

Mikan's face brightened up "They also have a Central Town, yay let's go"

"I know how you love to go to Central Town, we also know that you love howalons." Hikaru said smiling at her.

"They also have howalons, that's great" she exclaimed while the others giggled at her.

They went to Central Town and the first thing they do is to buy howalons. Then they decided to shop for a while then they ate at a restaurant. After that tiring day they decided to go back and they lead Mikan to her room so she can sleep early for the meeting tomorrow.

The next morning…

Mikan just woke up and it's still early.

"I'm glad that I woke up early. Yesterday was a wonderful day. I better get up." She decided to eat first then take a bath and get dressed. She's wearing a white tube top with a pink blazer and she's wearing a pink skirt about two inches above her knee. She's more like going to shop than going to a meeting. Then she let her hair down for once and brushed it and she looks so KAWAII! After she gets dressed someone knock at the door.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Hatori, Satoshi, Hikaru and Haruka said in unison.

"Ohayo" Mikan greet them while smiling.

"Wow Mikan-chan you look so…KAWAII" Haruka exclaimed.

"You also look nice with that Haruka-chan, you too Hikaru-chan" Mikan admired them.

Haruka wear a light blue blouse with lace and black skirt. Hikaru wear a pink blouse with lace and black skirt.

Hatori wear black fitted t-shirt and black pants. Satoshi also wear a white t-shirt with a black jacket and black pants.

Then they decided to go at the library. When they enter the library they meet Persona there.

"Good thing that you're not late" Persona said.

"Hai, I slept early last night." Mikan explained.

"Get ready the meeting will start at any moment." He reminded him.

"Hai."

Then the meeting started….

Fast-forward…(a/n: sorry for being lazy)

After the meeting…

They went at the cafeteria to eat. While there were eating Persona suddenly come out from nowhere.

"You should prepare your things, we will go back at Gakuen Alice tomorrow morning so don't be late, if you don't want to be left here." Persona threatened her.

"Hai, but it isn't too early, I thought we will stay here for a week or two."

"Change of plan" Persona said and after they ate her friends accompanied her at her room. They helped her packed her things.

"I'm glad we will be back tomorrow I will be able to see my friends" Mikan told them excitedly.

Hikaru agreed with her "Me too, even if I want this place I still want to go back at Gakuen Alice."

"Hai, I'm so excited" Haruka told her.

Hatori whisper something at Satoshi "I'm wondering why girls always get excited about little things."

Satoshi agreed with him "Hai, me too. They get annoying when they're always like that."

After they packed all their things they went to sleep.

The next day they went at the airport early. While they were at the plane they keep on blabbering about things and Persona got irritated. And at last they arrived at Japan. They ride a black car leading them at Gakuen Alice. When they arrive at the academy the tall front gate opened. Mikan get down of the car while waving goodbye to her friends and to her sensei. After she arrived to her room she decided to rest because she was really tired.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _**TO BE CONTINUED**_ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/n:** So do you like it guyz… Don't forget to review, I will surely update soon. Sorry for some OOCs (I think there are some) but I hope that you really enjoy this one. This plot just popped into my head when I was talking to my cousin and he helps me with this one. And by the way, I made a Oneshot story entitled **FRIENDSHIP!** (it is mostly Mikan and Natsume). Thanks for the reviews and keep supporting my fanfic. Ja ne…


	4. Back to Normal!

Hello minna-san. Please forgive me for the long update, gomenasai (Cutegurlygal07bowing her head and cries waterfalls). This is the fourth Chapter of my story. Hope you'll enjoy this one. Any comments would be greatly appreciated, got it?

Note: The characters are a little OOC, I think. Sorry for that.

The disclaimer thing: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. But how I wish I have but I think it's just a dream hehe…

**And now on the story….**

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

Chapter 4 **Back to Normal?!…**

Mikan is trying to sleep when someone knock on the door. When she opens the door she saw Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and the rest of the gang.

"Oi baka why didn't you tell us?" Natsume asked her.

"Huh??? What do you mean?" Mikan asked confuse.

"Why didn't try to tell it to me?" Hotaru asked coldly but she can see on her eyes that she is worried.

"I don't understand you?" Mikan said still confused.

"About those missions that you do for the academy." Ruka said.

"How do you know?" Mikan asked she's shocked that her friends know about it.

"Of course we find it out" Sumire told her.

"How do you find it out? I know someone tells you. Who is it?" she said as if she's sure that someone told them.

"Mr. Narumi did" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Narumi-sensei?" Mikan was shocked that her sensei did it.

Narumi suddenly appeared "Mikan-chan I'm sorry but I think they need to know. You've been keeping it for years."

"It's okay with me sensei but the headmaster told us to keep it as a secret. Now all of them know about it, your life might be in danger. You know that I'm the target of the AAO and I don't want anyone that I love and care for to be involved in this. Please forgive me for keeping it as a secret, I didn't trust you." Mikan explained to them while tears start to come out of her brown orbs.

"Mikan-chan don't cry, it's not your fault" Yuu tried to comfort her.

"We appreciate what you've done for us Mikan-chan" Koko told her.

"Yeah that's right Mikan-chan, now don't cry. It's okay you know." Mochu went near her and placed his hand to her shoulder.

"But you didn't need to do those missions Sakura-san" Ruka said while wiping her tears.

"Don't carry all the problems yourself, we're always here to help you, baka" Hotaru said as Mikan hug her and she just let her do it.

"We will go now. You need to take a rest" they said and left after that. Mikan went inside her room and lay down on her bed. She's glad that her friends don't get mad at her even if she keeps a secret on them.

That night…

Mikan's friend had just left when someone knock on her door. She expects it to be Hotaru or Natsume but when she opened it she saw Satoshi.

"Did I disturb you Mikan-chan" Satoshi asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course not, why are you here at this time of night?" Mikan asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're safe." Satoshi simply answered.

"You don't need to do that. Please come in, we can talk inside." Then they both entered her room.

"What do you want? Coffee? Ice Tea? ..." she was interrupted by Satoshi. "No, thanks. I just wanted to talk to you about certain things."

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"There's a new student that will be on the same class as yours. I guess she's a member of AAO so keep an eye on her starting tomorrow. Base on the information that I gathered she has the alice that can control people's action and let them use their alice. She's in dangerous ability type and a special star. She's quiet powerful so be careful and be sure that she will not be suspicious on you."

"Hai, I will do it. Is that all?"

"That's all, better take a rest. I need to go now. Bye." After their conversation Satoshi jump outside her window. When Mikan look through the window to make sure that he's alright, he's already gone.

The next morning …

Mikan was arrived early on their classroom. She greeted everyone as if nothing happened yesterday and she act normally. Her friends were glad that she's now alright. After the bell ring Mr. Narumi went inside the classroom while dancing like an idiot.

"Class I need your attention please, I have a good news for you" he said.

"Meet your new classmate. Now introduce yourself to your classmates." After he said that, an attractive girl with short black hair went inside the room while the boys on the class gasp at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _**TO BE CONTINUED**_ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Special mention:**

kalyn19 – gud luck, I hope that you will not doubt your decision to transfer to another school.

evilstepbrother – asa ka, you're a BAKA(joke)

Juliet – thanks for helping me with this one.

Jhoni – thanks for inspiring me to continue this one.

**Authors Note:**

Guyz I need to know your votes on what should be the pairings. The pairings are:

Mikan x Natsume

Mikan x Satoshi

Mikan x Hatori

New girl x Natsume

New girl x Ruka

Hikaru x Ruka

Hikaru x Tsubasa

Haruka x Ruka

Haruka x Tsubasa

Hikaru and Haruka are twins

Misaki x Tsubasa

Misaki x Kaname

Hotaru x Ruka

Hotaru x Hatori

And the same pairings goes for the rest of the gang.

So do you like it guyz… There's a new girl in my fic, who do you think it is? Don't forget your reviews, I will appreciate any kinds of comments, I will surely update soon. I hope that you really enjoy this one even if it is a really short chapter. I'm lacking of ideas to include for the next chapters so I need some ideas from you guyz. By the way I deleted the oneshot that I made hehe… That's all for now, Ja Ne.


	5. New Rival!

Hello minna-san. Gomen for the very long update. How long have I been gone? I think it's almost three weeks. Gomen for the long update, I'm just too lazy to update, hehehe… This is the fifth chapter of my story, I hope that you will enjoy this one.

Note: The characters are a little OOC, I think. Sorry for that. And there are so many other characters that I add in **MY** story.

The disclaimer thingy: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I only have this story, its Higuchi Tachibana who owns GA. But how I wish I also have it but I think it's just a dream hehe…

**And now on the story….**

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

Chapter 5 **A New Student, a New Rival?!**

…Flashback from the Last Chapter…

_Mikan was arrived early on their classroom. She greeted everyone as if nothing happened yesterday and she act normally. Her friends were glad that she's now alright. After the bell ring Mr. Narumi went inside the classroom while dancing like an idiot._

"_Class I need your attention please, I have a good news for you" he said._

"_Meet your new classmate. Now introduce yourself to your classmates." After he said that, an attractive girl with short black hair went inside the room while the boys on the class gasp at her. _

…End of Flashback…

"Ohayo minna-san, I'm Luna Koizumi, I'm 14 years old. I belong to the dangerous ability type and I'm a special star student. Nice to meet you all." She introduced herself to them. While the class began to be noisy, some boys were saying that she's hot and some are wolf whistling except for our raven fire caster and blond animal lover who like someone else.

Koko don't also like her because she read her mind and planning something bad to our favorite brunette. She wants to tell them about it but then she read in her thoughts that "_if you ever get on my way, your life will end so soon, how sad will that be_." it was Luna.

Then Mr. Narumi asked her "Who do you want to be your partner Luna-chan?". Then she was looking around the room when her eye caught our Kuro Neko, and she was planning something. _'I know that he's important to __**her**__, I will take away everything __**she**__ has, just to convince __**her**__ to join us' _she thought but unknown to her Koko was reading her mind.

He really wanted to tell his friends, but he's afraid that something worst will happen especially to that her she's talking about. '_I wonder who that her she's talking about, I think I should always read her thoughts so I can know if she's planning something bad'_ Koko thought.

"I'm sorry but Natsume already has a partner, and it's Mikan-chan. Is it okay with you if Yuu will be your partner?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Hai, its okay with me but can I sit beside Natsume?" Luna asked cutely.

"So Mikan-chan is it okay with you if she occupies your seat, you can sit somewhere else." Mr. Narumi asked Mikan.

"Hai sensei. So you're Luna Koizumi nice to meet you. Why don't you tell us you're alice Luna-chan?" Mikan said while smiling at her.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, it's a secret. I'm told that I should keep to everyone what is my alice. Nice to meet you too Mikan-chan. You're the successor of **it**, right?" Luna said as if she's referring to something.

Their classmates just stare at them as the tension in the class goes higher every second._ 'What __**it**__ are they talking about? Successor? Weird, they talk as if they know each other for a long time.' _They all thought. All of them were baffled on what's happening right now.

"It's okay Luna-chan" Mikan said assuring her that it's really okay.

"So you're Mikan Sakura, I heard that you're also a dangerous ability type and a special star." She said, while their classmates was can't believed on what they heard except for the gang because they already knew it.

Mikan just smile at her "You can occupy my seat Luna-chan" Mikan said while offering her seat to her.

"Arigatou Mikan-chan" she thanked her while bowing her head. Mikan was about to stand up when Natsume grabbed her hand.

"You will not go, I'm the on who'll decide who I want to sit beside me. Stay beside me Polkadots." Natsume said. "Ahhh...okay" Mikan simply said and smiled at her while Natsume slightly blushed at this and just looked on the other way.

But something happened. Luna coughs blood and he has no choice but to let her sit beside him even if he didn't want to.

"Natsume, you just let her sit beside at you" Mikan plead at her.

'_I should not let her notice that I'm keeping an eye at her and where getting suspicious at her, so I just let her sit beside Natsum. She sure is good n acting'_ Mikan thought. She just heard Natsume say "Whatever". Then she sits at the back so she can see all what she's doing. Mr. Narumi went out of the room after that, and their next teacher enter the room. The day went on normally. Mr. Jinno went out of the room early that day because the teachers will have a meeting. Mikan was already leaving when she heard Luna talk.

"Don't be too confident, just because you have another alice other than the nullifying alice. Even if you're in that group with multiple alice, you can defeat all of us…" she paused for a while and continue "…Don't act so innocent, I know who you are, because you're the successor of the…" before she was able to continue Satoshi showed up.

"Stop that Luna" he shouted at her. "Watch the words that come out of your mouth, be careful on what are you saying." He said threateningly.

"But I'm just…" Luna tried to defend herself but she knew that Satoshi is a friend of Mikan and he will surely be on Mikan's side.

"Don't you even know how to obey orders?" Satoshi said. (a/n: Satoshi is also one of the principals, he wears his mask so that no one will know who he is. The mask that he wears is different from the last one when he was with Mikan and the other cos. at the Northern Forest on Chapter1 so that they will never know that he's one of them)

"Gomen, but…" Luna said but not able to explain it because Satoshi interrupted her.

"I don't need any explanations. I need to do something so I need to go now." By that he vanished, he teleported himself on where his friends are.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD TO BE CONTINUED DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& END OF CHAPTER &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, so that's all for now. Sorry for this short chapter. Thanks for those who have time to review on my work, ARIGATOU. Thanks for all of you guyz, and will some of you send their votes on the pairings, I posted it on the previous chapter. I need your opinion guyz, so I can make my story better. Now you know who the new girl is, it's no other than Luna Koizumi, the character that I really hate. Grrr…. she's so plastic and so evil… Eh guyz I know that her hair is short, but can you tell me if it's really black, I really don't know the color of her hair so just tell me if you know. SO that's all for now, don't forger your REVIEWS, even just a word, don't be too lazy to leave some comments, how can I make it better, if no one even bother to make a review but thanks to those who mind to leave REVIEWS. Any comments would be greatly appreciated, but don't give me flames, got it? Karma is always there, you can give criticisms but not flames. I think you know what it feels when someone give flames on your work. So, that's it, Ja Ne!!!!!


	6. I lost her!

Hello minna-san.. How long have I been gone? I. Gomen for the very short chapter, I'm just too lazy to update, hehehe… This is the sixth chapter of my story, I hope that you will enjoy this one.

Note: The characters are a little OOC, I think. Sorry for that. And there are so many other characters that I add in **MY** story.

The disclaimer thingy: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I only have this story, its Higuchi Tachibana who owns GA. But how I wish I also have it but I think it's just a dream hehe…

**And now on the story….**

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

Chapter 6

…Flashback from the Last Chapter…

"Stop that Luna" he shouted at her. "Watch the words that come out of your mouth, be careful on what are you saying." He said threateningly.

"But I'm just…" Luna tried to defend herself but she knew that Satoshi is a friend of Mikan and he will surely be on Mikan's side.

"Don't you even know how to obey orders?" Satoshi said.

"Gomen, but…" Luna said but not able to explain it because Satoshi interrupted her.

"I don't need any explanations. I need to do something so I need to go now." By that he vanished, he teleported himself on where his friends are.

…End of Flashback…

When he vanished Luna glared at her. 'You will pay Sakura. I will make sure that your life will turn into misery. I will make you suffer, just wait' she thought.

Mikan read her thoughts and replied (in her thoughts) 'As if you can' Unknown to them Koko was reading Luna's mind and terrified on what she read, but he cannot read what is on Mikan's mind because her nullification alice is activated.

"Don't be too confident Sakura, even if they are on your side you cannot win against me. Wait for my revenge" after she said that she straightly went to her seat beside Natsume. The class was shocked on was they witnessed. There is a fight going on between the new mysterious girl and the cheerful brunette.

Suddenly their teacher went inside the classroom. It was Mr. Jinno with his frog. "Everybody go to their proper seat and we will start our class now. We will start with…blah…blah…blah…" (Okay let just skip this part)

Right after class Mikan decided to take a walk herself and did not bother to go with her friends. She doesn't know but her feet just bring her towards the Sakura tree. The tree where she can relax and the tree that make her feelcomfortable. It was _her_ tree, no it's _their_ tree.

She was about to approach the tree, when two figures caught her sight. They are under _their_ tree. She's sure that the one is a raven-haired guy and the other one is a girl with a short hair. 'No it can't be him' she thought, tears were starting to fell from her eyes to her smooth cheeks. She recognized the guy, it was…Natsume. She felt like her heart was stabbed by a thousand of knifes. She saw the person she care and love the most hugging another girl. It really hurts her so much. She saw Natsume and Luna hugging or maybe it was Luna who was hugging Natsume because Natsume didn't even bother to return the hug. But Mikan can't take it any longer so she ran away while crying, she was hurt so much. The time she ran away Natsume pushes her hard away from him.

"Will you stop hugging me stupid bitch? You're choking me to death stupid." He shouted then glared at her. The truth is that he was taking a walk when this girl that she called a _stupid bitch_ suddenly jumps at him and hugs him so tight. He tried to struggle but she was strong. When she successfully pulled her away Mikan was gone, she doesn't saw that Natsume tried so hard to break free.

But it was too late, the girl she loved now hate him so much.

Mikan was still running while crying and she's muttering "I hate you Natsume, how can you do this to me. I hate you"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&TO BE CONTINUED&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEND OF SIXTTH CHAPTERDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I hope that you enjoy this one, by the way don't forget you're REVIEWS. I'm sorry if it's so short and I think I can't update this whole week. Thanks for those whoreviwed. LUV YEAH GUYZ…


	7. Broken hearts!

Hello minna-san, this is the seventh chapter of my story. I'm glad that I can update now because our periodical had just ended. I hope that you will like this one.

The disclaimer thingy: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I only have this story, its Higuchi Tachibana who owns Gakuen Alice. But how I wish I also have it but I think it's just a dream hehe… So keep on dreaming people…

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

Chapter 7 **Broken hearted**

…Flashback from the Last Chapter…

"_Will you stop hugging me stupid bitch? You're choking me to death stupid." He shouted then glared at her. The truth is that he was taking a walk when this girl that she called a stupid bitch suddenly jumps at him and hugs him so tight. He tried to struggle but she was strong. When she successfully pulled her away Mikan was gone, she doesn't saw that Natsume tried so hard to break free. _

_But it was too late, the girl she loved now hate him so much._

_Mikan was still running while crying and she's muttering "I hate you Natsume, how can you do this to me. I hate you" _

…End of Flashback…

Luna smelled something burning and she noticed that her hair is on fire.

"Put out the fire" then after she said that the fire was gone. It's obviously that it's not Natsume that put out the fire, it's Luna (a/n: well, I think she is trained well so she can do it easily).

"Why didn't you put out the fire if you can do it yourself stupid" he said while glaring at her then he started to walk away.

"Don't get too close to them if you don't want the situation to be worst and the people around you to get involve especially **her**, Kuro Neko" she said almost whispering as if she's threatening him and started to walk towards his direction.

Natsume just continue to walk and didn't bother to even look at her as if he was not affected on what she had just said. But deep inside he was terrified, he wants to protect her friends especially her. The girl that give him light throughout the darkness, the girl that always smile and care for other, the girl…he truly LOVE.

The next day all of her classmates notice that Mikan seem to be gloomy. She ignore them, she didn't try to hug Hotaru or to even greet them.

"Do you notice it?" Nonoko asked.

"Hai" they said in unison.

"It seems that something happened to that baka yesterday" Hotaru said but still not showing any expressions but she really cares for her bestfriend.

"We should do something so that she will be back to her normal self." Ruka said with concerned in his eyes.

"How can we do that?" Mochu asked.

Koko happened to read what is inside Hotaru's mind, "Hotaru has a plan, so no need to worry." He said while smiling.

"Okay we will talk about it later." She told them, "Keep an eye to the new student, I guess she's somewhat involve in this." She added.

"You mean Luna?" Iinchou asked.

"That suspicious girl who always clings on my Natsume, I hate her." Sumire said while clenching her fists.

"Yeah" Hotaru answered.

Back at Mikan…

After the class she decided to immediately go out of the room and unknown to her, the gang is having a meeting about her actions. She decided to take a walk at the Northern Forest then she sensed someone is near her.

"Show yourself whoever you are" Mikan said.

Then someone come down from a tree and she recognized it, it's Satoshi.

"No need to be afraid it's just me" he said in a gentle voice. He noticed that Mikan look so sad.

"What's the matter Mikan-chan?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikan asked as if he doesn't know what he means.

"You look so sad."

"It's just nothing"

"You can tell me anything, you don't need to carry all the problems all by yourself. We're always here for you, I'm always here for you." He said comforting her. Mikan didn't answer so Satoshi decided not to push him to tell what she feels.

"It's okay Mikan-chan" he smiled at her.

"I want to tell you something" Satoshi said looking serious.

"Anou…what it is?" Mikan asked and smiled at him ever so sweetly while Satoshi blushed.

"Etou…you know I...I…Iloveyouverymuchandiwanttoknowifyoufeelthesametome." he said stuttering at first but said the important thing he need to tell her so fast that she didn't get it.

"What is it Satoshi-kun? I didn't get it, can you repeat it?" Mikan asked trying to figure out what he had just said a while ago.

"I love you very much and I want you to know if you feel the same to me?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry Satoshi-kun but I love someone else" she said while her lips curve into a frown.

Satoshi just hide what he feels, he give her a fake smile and a reassuring look. He pretends that it's okay even if it hurts so much.

"It's okay for me, I understand you but can we still be friends?" he asked.

"Of course Satoshi-kun" she smile then she hug him, just a friendly hug.

Unknown to them there was a certain raven-aired guy who accidentally passed by and saw them hugging and burning with jealousy because he think that they were now together. The tree beside him turned into ashes in just one snap. He thought that the girl she love accept the guy who just confessed to her. When he passed by he heard this guy shouting that he loves her and now he saw them hugging.

"I'm glad that you did not get angry at me even though I told you what I fell" Satoshi said.

"Of course I will not be mad at you, you're my friend" Mikan said then push away from his hug.

Those words hit Satoshi, it seems like thousand of knives stabbed his heart. _'I'm just a friend to her, just a friend and nothing more, besides she likes somebody else.' _He thought

There was silence after that and no one dare to say anything. They both sat down under a tree but still not saying anything.

Satoshi broke the silence between the two of them.

"Can I ask you who the guy that you like is?" Satoshi suddenly asked.

"Its…" then Mikan began to sobbed she remember what had just happened yesterday, "..Natsume" she said almost whispering but loud enough for Satoshi to hear it.

"And he's the cause why are you sad?" he asked and Mikan just nodded.

"Will you tell me what happen?" he asked again.

"Yesterday I saw him and her partner hugging. It really hurts to know that the one you love, love someone else…" she said while crying hard, "…now I know what you feel" she continued.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan, everything will be alright. I'm always here for you." Satoshi said trying to comfort her. 'I promise that I will kill him if he try to hurt your feelings. I don't want to see you like that just because of that guy.' He thought.

Ruka was walking and now going to Hotaru's laboratory when he saw his bestfriend.

"Natsume, did you notice Mikan's behavior lately?" Ruka asked.

"I don't care about her" he said angrily.

"But Natsume I thought you will go to us because you're worried about her. We're planning something to make her smile again." Ruka explained.

"Do whatever you want, I will not go." He said then walks away leaving Ruka thinking.

'_Why don't you just admit it Natsume. I know that you love her, almost everyone knows about it.'_ Ruka said to himself then he sighed.

He straightly went to Hotaru's laboratory so they can clear out their plans.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& TO BE CONTINUED &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD END OF SEVENTH CHAPTER DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

So how about this chapter? Do you like it? Well just send me your **REVIEWS**. Wow the three of them are heart broken. Who do you think will end up with whom? Just read the next chapters to find out. Thanks guyz… Ja ne! P


	8. True Feelings

Hello minna-san, this is the eight chapter of my story. I hope that you will like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guyz…Just read and enjoy! P

The disclaimer thingy: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I only have this story, its Higuchi Tachibana who owns Gakuen Alice. But how I wish I also have it but I think it's just a dream hehe… So keep on dreaming people…

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

…Flashback from the Last Chapter…

"_Natsume, did you notice Mikan's behavior lately?" Ruka asked._

"_I don't care about her" he said angrily._

"_But Natsume I thought you will go to us because you're worried about her. We're planning something to make her smile again." Ruka explained._

"_Do whatever you want, I will not go." He said then walks away leaving Ruka thinking._

'_Why don't you just admit it Natsume. I know that you love her, almost everyone knows about it.' Ruka said to himself then he sighed._

_He straightly went to Hotaru's laboratory so they can clear out their plans._

…End of Flashback…

Chapter 8 **Real feelings**

That afternoon a certain brunette decided to go at the Sakura tree so she can relax. She wants to forget about all that had happened. She wants to forget what she saw. She sits under the shades of the tree then she closes her eyes to enjoy the peaceful nature. Along with the rustling of the wind and the chirping of the birds and sounds of other animals, the petals of the Sakura tree began falling.

She's enjoying her peaceful relaxation that she didn't even feel the presence of a certain raven-haired guy on a branch of the Sakura tree above her. This guy with crimson eyes was watching her every move since she came to that tree. He jumped off the tree and went near her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing" she simply answered not bothering to look who she was talking to because she already knew who the owner of that arrogant voice was.

He started to walk away but he stopped when the brunette talk.

"Ne, Natsume where are you going?" she asked innocently with a smile on her face.

"I will find another place to rest" he answered.

"Why do you want to find another place? This place is so perfect, it's so peaceful. You know, you can just stay here." She said calmly.

"That's none of your business Polka" Natsume said teasing her.

"Natsume pervert. You saw it gain" she shouted at him.

"That's it I wanna go because of your annoying voice Polka." He said.

"You're the one who started it, and stop calling me names. I have my name and it's Mikan" she said shouting at her.

"Stop shouting I'm just near you so don't need to shout." Then he started walking away again. Mikan grabbed his arm.

"Ne, Natsume just stay here. I promise I will not annoy you anymore." Mikan said with puppy eyes.

"No" he answered.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to"

"It didn't answer my question"

"It's none of your business"

"Natsume what's your problem? Can't you just stay with me even for a while?"

"Don't you hear me, I said **no**, and that's final." He shouted angrily at her. "Why not asked your boyfriend?" he said sarcastically.

Mikan was now confused. _'Boyfriend, what is he talking about. I don't have any boyfriend. Why is he angry at me? I don't understand him, he's sp hard to understand.'_ Mikan thought confused on his actions.

"Boyfriend? Who are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Don't fool me. I'm talking to that loser." He shouted angrily.

"Whose loser are you talking about?"

"That Satoshi or whatever his name is"

"He's not a loser"

"Now you're defending your boyfriend"

"I said he's not my boyfriend. And if he's my boyfriend why do you care? I thought you Luna now."

"That bitch? What are you talking about?"

"How dare you call your girlfriend a bitch"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I saw you and her hugging."

"That's all? She's the one who came out of nowhere and suddenly hug me. She's too strong that I can't break from her hug. Jealous, are we?" He explained.

'_I don't understand myself. What is this feeling I'm feeling right now? I felt happy when he said that Luna's not her girlfriend. Am I really jealous? Do I love him? I turn down Satoshi when he confessed because his face show in my mind and I have this feeling I can't explain.'_ she thought for a while really confuse on what she feel about him.

"No I'm not jealous." She shouted.

"Oh yeah, besides you have your boyfriend" he said sarcastically.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes he confessed to me but I turned him down because I love somebody else. He's just a friend to me."

Natsume was relieved when he heard her say that he's not her boyfriend but nor burning with jealousy when he heard her say that she love somebody else.

'_Who could be that somebody? If I knew who he was I promise to kill her. No one can take her away from me. Wait did I just say that, I'm not jealous aren't I. Well I'm just…urghh…I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I like her, no that can't be… maybe…I love her? I don't know what I'm feeling right now. The great Natsume Hyuuga is falling for the densest girl in the world. Impossible.'_ He thought confusedly as if he's arguing with his mind.

Natsume was lost in her thoughts while Mikan is getting curious on what he's thinking. She went closer to him until their faces are few inches with each other.

"Ne, Natsume are you alright?" she asked forgetting the augment they just had. He came back to his senses and blushes when he saw her face a few inches from him and quickly looks at the other direction. Then he started to walk away his hands on his pocket.

"Natsume wait don't leave me here" she said while running after him and cling on his arm and Natsume stopped.

"What are you doing little girl? Put away your hands from me."

"Nothing" she giggled then she blushed.

Silence filled them no one dares to say even a single thing so Mikan decided to broke the silence.

"Anou…Natsume"

"What now little girl?"

"I'm sleepy" she said while yawning and ignoring what he said. Then she fell asleep on about to fall but Natsume catch her. He carried her bridal style to her room. He easily entered her room because she forgot to lock it. He lay her down on the bed and about to go when she heard him sleep talk.

"Natsume…" she said but still sleeping.

Natsume smile at this and kiss her forehead then mutter "I love you…baka" on her ears then he left quietly so he will not disturbed her.

After he just left Mikan awakes "I thought somebody kiss me on my forehead and tell me that he loves me then called me baka. Who could be that guy? Maybe I'm just imagining things. Why would even a guy tell a girl that he loves her then called her a baka? I think I should just forget about it." she said to herself.

"Well, I think I'm just hearing things. Wait…why am I in my room, the last thing that I remember is I'm with Natsume under the Sakura tree. Did he carry me here? If that's the case I need to thank him. Arigatou Natsume." She said to herself while smiling with no reasons. She just felt happy but she doesn't know why. Then after that she yawns and her eyes closed then she's now sleeping.

Unknown to her Natsume was watching her from a tree facing the window of her room. Then he mutter under his breath "You're welcome **my** Polkadots" then jumped off the tree.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& TO BE CONTINUED &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD END OF EIGHT CHAPTER DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well guyz, isn't it good. I hope that you like this chapter. It's our sembreak but there are lots of works to do but I try my best to update as soon as possible. Arigatou for all your reviews guyz. Well don't forget to leave a review. Well I decided on what the pairings will turn out just read the next chapters to find out. That's all guyz, Ja ne.


	9. New classmates & teacher!

Hello minna-san, whoa!!! it's the ninth chapter of my story, I didn't even think that I can made it this far. I hope that you will like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guyz…Just read and enjoy! I love everyone who supports me all the way…well all I can say is…ARIGATOU!!! This chapter is for all of you… P (smile widely)

The disclaimer thingy: I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I only have this story, it's the genius Higuchi Tachibana who owns Gakuen Alice. But how I hope I also have it …sniff…but I think it's …sniff…just a dream hehe…sniff… So keep on dreaming people!!!

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

…Flashback from the Last Chapter…

_Natsume smile at this and kiss her forehead then mutter "I love you…baka" on her ears then he left quietly so he will not disturbed her._

_After he just left Mikan awakes "I thought somebody kiss me on my forehead and tell me that he loves me then called me baka. Who could be that guy? Maybe I'm just imagining things. Why would even a guy tell a girl that he loves her then called her a baka? I think I should just forget about it." she said to herself._

"_Well, I think I'm just hearing things. Wait…why am I in my room, the last thing that I remember is I'm with Natsume under the Sakura tree. Did he carry me here? If that's the case I need to thank him. Arigatou Natsume." She said to herself while smiling with no reasons. She just felt happy but she doesn't know why. Then after that she yawns and her eyes closed then she's now sleeping._

_Unknown to her Natsume was watching her from a tree facing the window of her room. Then he mutter under his breath "You're welcome __**my**__ Polkadots" then jumped off the tree._

…End of Flashback…

Chapter 8

Mikan woke up when she heard her cellphone ringing (yes! she has a cellphone, a special cellphone specifically which is mad for some purposes I don't know including the other multi-alices but can only contact the people who are also multi-alices, come to think of it they are only few)

She look at her beside her bed and saw that it's just 1 o'clock in the morning. "Why are they calling at this time? I still wanted to sleep" she said to herself. She get out of her bed and get her cellphone on her drawer.

"Hello?"

"Mikan-chan will you please go here? You know the same meeting place" the voice said, Mikan recognized her voice it was Haruka.

""Haruka-chan, it's you. Yeah I will go there, but what for?" she asked.

"We just need to tell you something. Just go here, Ja."

"Hello? Haruka-chan are you still there?" she asked but no one answered Haruka already hanged up.

She quickly changed her clothes and went to their secret meeting place somewhere in the Northern Forest. When she reached the place she saw Haruka, Hikaru, Satoshi, Hatori and Persona.

"Oh well, hello guyz" she greeted them.

"What is it that you want to tell me anyway? I'm kind of tired and I want to get some sleep" she said then yawns.

"Mikan-chan well…uhmm…you know we decided to go with your class" Hikaru said.

"So we can be classmates." Haruka continued.

"You know the academy is keeping all about us and the other multi-alices a secret except you because your friends may get suspicious." explained Satoshi.

"And the headmaster agreed that we can go with you to study." Hatori continued.

"Isn't that great Mikan-chan?" Haruka asked.

"Really? Yeah, it's really great. I'm so excited." Mikan squealed.

"But they still need to keep their true identities as a secret." Persona interrupted.

"I'm glad for you guyz. But I think we need to get some sleep because it will be your first day tomorrow, right?" Mikan suggested.

"I think so" they said in unison.

The next day…

Well it's just a normal day (for them, I don't know what's the normal day means to them). As usual Mikan she was late and running through the corridors when she bumped into Natsume and he teases her on what undies she wear. When she enter the room she try to hug Hotaru but end up being hit by the baka gun, Yuu helped her. Then Natsume and Ruka entered the room. Mikan and Natsume started to argue again then Mr. Narumi come while dancing like an idiot wearing his green magician hat, McDonald's shoes with blue socks and white bunny costume.

"Class I have a good news for all of you" he announced to the class. Some smile to the announcement while some frown because they knew what good news to Mr. Narumi is.

'Maybe it's one of his stupid ideas again' some of them thought.

"Well class you will have four new classmates and one new teacher."

Mikan smile at this she already knew who the four students are and wondering who the new teacher is.

"Okay class, now meet Hatori Mihara, Satoshi Hayato, Hikaru Minamoto and Haruka Minamoto.

The class gasped when they enter the room.

"Wow all of them are good-looking" one of the students said out loud.

"Ohayo minna-san" they greeted in unison.

"I'm Hatori Mihara, I have the alice of ice." Hatori introduced himself.

"I'm Satoshi Hayato, I have the alice of water" Satoshi said and Natsume twitched when he saw his face he remember him, the one who was in love with her brunette (Whoa!!! Fire vs. Water …Who will win **her **heart?)

"I'm Hikaru Minamoto." She said while a smile flustered on her face.

"I'm her twin Haruka Minamoto" she said with a cold tone.

"We both have the alice of wind" they said in unison.

"All of us are in dangerous ability types." Satoshi said with a sweet smile.

'_I really hate this guy. He wanted to impress all our classmates. Well you can't win over me. She will be mine.'_ some raven-haired guy thought but unknown to him someone is reading his mind, as you guessed it was Koko. He laughed at Natsume's thought but Natsume caught him laughing and looking at him.

'_Dare to say it out loud so you will turn into ashes or you just keep quiet.' _He said in his thoughts.

'_Oh well, I will not say eve a single thing.'_

"All of us are also special star students." Haruka said with her usual tone.

'_They seem familiar'_ some raven-haired girl thought. (remember chapter one when they spy on Mikan, I kinda change it so they will not recognized their name)

"I almost forgot about your new teacher" Mr. Narumi interrupted. Then a tall guy with black raven hair that wore some earrings and stuff enter the room.

"Ohayo minna, glad that I meet my new students. I'm Sergio." he greet with a smile.

Natsume, Mikan, Luna and the new students knew who he was. But Natsume is the only one reacted, maybe just because Mikan and the new students because they don't want to ruin he's plan, the same with Luna (well, the headmaster sent her so she knew all about it as well).

"Why are you here Persona?" Natsume shouted at him.

"What do you mean?" Sergio asked Natsume as if he does not know what he mean.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about" Natsume shouted.

"Natsume don't be too rude to Sergio-sensei" Mikan said to him.

"Hn. Whatever." He had a bad feeling about this.

"Nice to see you sensei, I'm Mikan Sakura." She introduces herself pretending that they just met.

"Nice to see you too Miss Sakura." He smiles at her.

'_Thanks for your help Mikan-chan'_ he said through telepathy.

'_You're welcome sensei'_

Mr. Narumi interrupted again.

"Hatori your partner will be…uhmm…anyone who wants to be his partner?" Narumi asked.

Almost all the girls raised their hands.

"Narumi-sensei I wanted Hikaru to be my partner" Hatori said.

"And Haruka will be my partner, is it alright?" Satoshi asked while all the girls frown at this.

"Yeah it's alright but I think you don't know the academy well, who do you want to show you around?" he asked again even if he knew who they are.

"We want Mikan, is it alright?" they said in unison.

"Is it alright with you Mikan-chan? Can you show them around?" he asked, Mikan just nod.

"You can sit at the empty seats at the back." He said pointing on the desks at the back.

Then after that the class started with the discussions with Sergio as their teacher ( who know that except for fighting and improving alices he can also teach other subjects).

Fast Forward (I think we should skip their discussions it's kinda boring)

After the bell ring Mikan went to Hotaru.

"Hotaru I will not eat with you today. I wanna show our new classmates around the school first." She said then started to go out of the room.

When she was at the door she glance at them and give them a reassuring look then said "Ja ne, I will just go to your lab later Hotaru." while waving her hands.

When Mikan with new students and the whole class except for the gang were gone they started to have a meeting.

"Those new students are suspicious" Hotaru started with her same cold voice.

"What are you saying those guys are hot" Sumire insisted.

"And the twins are cute" Mochu said.

Then two consecutive shots of the baka gun were heard.

"Will the two of you shut up" Hotaru said while pointing her baka gun at them. It's more of a statement than a request (well that's Hotaru).

"Ohh…yeah" they said then laughed nervously.

"They seem so familiar" Ruka said.

"You get my point Nogi." Hotaru said.

"Remember when we spy on Mikan?" she asked them.

"Yeah, I remember that." Anna said.

"What about that?" Nonoko asked.

"The new students' looks like them except for they wear a mask"

"You're right, and maybe what Natsume said is true" Koko said.

"Maybe it's really Persona"

"Ne, Natsume why are you still here?" Ruka asked when he noticed that still there reading his manga (he's just pretending that he is reading his manga but the truth is he's listening to them).

"Nothing." He just replied and started walking out of the room.

"The new teacher is Persona, isn't it?" Hotaru asked him.

"Why do you think I will say in front of everyone that he's Persona if he wasn't?" he said sarcastically and went out of the room.

"Natsume's right" Ruka said.

"We should find out what they are planning." Hotaru said.

"Oh well I think you already have a plan, right?" they said.

"Anyone who doesn't want to go?" she asked while pointing her baka gun at them.

"All of us will go" they all said and sweatdropped.

'_She is really scary at times'_ they all thought at the same time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& TO BE CONTINUED &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD END OF NINTH CHAPTER DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well how was it? Just send your reviews guys. Any kind of comments will be greatly appreciated but please no flames as possible as you can. You know what it feels when someone flame on you. But anyway there is always 'karma'. Reviews are needed so please send them to me. It will greatly hel the author if you give some ideas. That's all, Ja ne.


	10. Sweet Moments!

Hello minna-san, whoa!!! it's the tenth chapter of my story, I didn't even think that I can made it this far. I hope that you will like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guyz…Just read and enjoy! I love everyone who supports me all the way…well all I can say is…ARIGATOU!!! This chapter is for all of you… P (smile widely)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The disclaimer thingy: I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I only have this fanfic and I really respect the genius Higuchi Tachibana, the creator of Gakuen Alice. But how I hope I also have it …sniff…but I think it's …sniff…just a dream hehe…sniff… **So keep on dreaming people!!! P**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

…Flashback from the Last Chapter…

"_The new teacher is Persona, isn't it?" Hotaru asked him._

"_Why do you think I will say in front of everyone that he's Persona if he wasn't?" he said sarcastically and went out of the room._

"_Natsume's right" Ruka said._

"_We should find out what they are planning." Hotaru said._

"_Oh well I think you already have a plan, right?" they said._

"_Anyone who doesn't want to go?" she asked while pointing her baka gun at them._

"_All of us will go" they all said and sweatdropped._

'_She is really scary at times' they all thought at the same time._

…End of Flashback…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Chapter 10 **Sweet Moments!**

It was Saturday, and it was just a normal day at Alice Academy. Well normal as it could be since it is a school for students with remarkable powers called alice. But if you were a student here with an alice, it is normal with ghosts coming out of nowhere, a giant chick in the forest, student with doppelganger, students floating around, and a dangerous teddy bear, well you will find today quite a normal day (for them). Everything was the same except for a certain brunette was so early today. When her bestfriend and their class president enter the room she or should we say they were already there talking about something she didn't know and make her more suspicious.

'_They just met each other yesterday and they talk as if they know each other for a long time. Well, glad that she didn't try to hug me or I'll just shoot her with my baka gun. But it's like that I'm right about what I think about them.'_ The stoic inventor thought for a while.

Mikan suddenly notice Hotaru and Yuu enter the room.

She greets them "Ohayo Hotaru, Ohayo Iinchou"

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Yuu greet her.

"Ohayo baka" Hotaru greet her with the same cold voice.

She then pout and said, "Hotaru you meanie", then continue to talk with her so-called-new-friends.

Their other classmates already arrive on the room, and whenever one of her classmates arrives Mikan will just greet them and then continue to talk to her new friends.

The last to arrive are the famous 'fire caster' and his bestfriend the 'animal lover'.

For Natsume he also notice and think what Hotaru just notice and think a while ago. Well, at least she didn't bother to argue with it but he's not use to it. She didn't even bump to him so he can't tease her about her undies. Well something caught his eye that guy who confess with Mikan is there talking with her and he's so close to her, she twitch at this.

'_How dare that guy go near __**my**__ Polkadots! She already turned him down but he still continues to go near her.'_ He angrily thought and the temperature rises.

Mikan notice Natsume staring at her deep in his thoughts and on his side is Ruka when she saw his classmates sweating.

'_Maybe it was Natsume's alice'_ she thought then she activates her nullification alice.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun, Ohayo Ruka-pyon" she greet them

"Ohayo Sakura-san" Ruka greet her while patting the head of his bunny and she received a "Hn." from Natsume and they continue on their seats.

Then Luna came, "Ohayo Luna-chan" she said then she greet back "Ohayo Sakura".

She then went to Natsume and greets him "Ohayo Natsume-kun" and smile at him. Then continue to talk to her even if he's ignoring her. She just continues to dally with him.

Their new teacher came and everybody became silent. He then start his lesson but some guy with ruby eyes where keeping an eye on him or should we say glaring at him, well he's doing both – glaring while keeping an eye on his every move. He's looking for some things that can prove that his Persona.

Well Sergio notices it and asks him.

"Why are you glaring at me Mr. Hyuuga? Do you have any problem?" he asked politely.

His classmates seem to panic inside they know that no one dare to ask Natsume like that. They also notice that it's getting hotter every second and they are sweating except for Mikan because of her alice. Mikan notice that her classmates are now sweating and she knew who the reason was and she use her nullification alice for the second time around.

Natsume get annoyed and just answered him a "Hn." And stand on his desk. Ruka know what is in his friend's mind – to skip class, so he also stand but Natsume stop him, "You don't need to go if you don't want to" then he started to walk towards the door room.

Before he could reach the door he heard Sergio talk.

"Planning to skip class? Is that the right behavior of a student toward a teacher Kuro Neko?" he asked sarcastically.

Well Natsume shivered when he heard him say the word 'Kuro Neko' but immediately hide his reaction. Now he was sure that it's Persona base on his tone when he say Kuro Neko, that's exactly the tone of Persona whenever he talks to him regarding about missions. When he took a glance he saw him smirking. He just ignore him and continue to walk out of the room and skip class, well he's the great Natsume Hyuuga he will never follow any teacher even he knew that it was Persona.

As usual he went to **their** Sakura Tree. He rests there, his manga covering his face and his back leaning at the trunk of the tree.

'_No one will ever disturb me here'_ he thought then he heard _her_ annoying voice.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan shouted while running towards him.

"Now my peaceful rest is now ruined because this annoying idiot is now here." He said to himself almost whispering so Mikan would not hear it.

"Natsume why do you skip class again?" she asked him.

"It's none of your business. And why do you follow me?" he asked while glaring at her.

"Well, I just feel like doing it." she said and sit beside him.

"You can go back if you want. I didn't even ask you to follow me" he said not looking at her.

"Ne, Natsume you know it's not good to skip class." She said softly.

"Don't tell me that because you're already skipping class idiot."

"Natsume I'm just worried about you. Can I stay here beside you?"

"Whatever." He said then put again his manga on his face to cover it.

Silence filled between them the petals of **their** Sakura tree started to fall. No one dare to talk but they enjoy this moment.

Mikan suddenly something on her lap, it was Natsume's head. He laid his head on her lap. Mikan was shocked.

"Na…Natsume…" she stuttered but wasn't able to continue what she's saying because Natsume put his two fingers on her lips.

"Ssshhh….be quiet I'm trying to rest here." He just said.

She just nod and smile at this. She started to stroke his hair then get asleep afterwards, now they are both sleeping.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

On the bushes near them some movements and some CLICK can be heard.

You guessed it right, it's the stoic blackmailer and the animal lover.

"Imai will you stop that? You're intruding their privacy." Ruka said to Hotaru who was busy taking pictures of them.

"Why are you spying on other people just to make mon…" he wasn't able to continue what he's saying.

Ruka was shock and blush so hard that he look like a tomato, when he felt something soft pressed against his lips. Hotaru had just kissed him.

"I…Imai what's that for?" he asked while stuttering.

"To shut you up baka, you're making some noise they might get awake and see us." she said with her same cold voice and stoic look but when she turns away from him she felt her cheeks getting hot and some tint of pink can be seen on her cheeks. Then she walked away leaving a shocked and hurt Ruka.

Yes, he was hurt on what she said. Who couldn't be? When someone suddenly kiss you and said that she/he just do that to shut you up? And the other reason is he has some feelings for the blackmailer. It's true that he once like Mikan but now he realized her true feelings for her and the one that he really like. And he's also happy for his bestfriend because he knew her feelings for the brunette but they are still not sure if Mikan fells the same way with the fact that she's so dense but she care for Natsume so much.

"Is that the only reason why she did that?" he asked himself while placing his fingers on his lips then a smile curve up on his gentle face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& END OF TENTH CHAPTER &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow tenth chapter is done. Yay! It was Natsume x Mikan and Ruka x Hotaru moment. Hope that you like it, well just send your REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Again any comment would be greatly appreciated except for flames, k? Please send more reviews!!!! Ja ne….


	11. At the Central Town!

Hello minna-san, YAY!!! It's this will be the eleventh chapter I can't believe I can make it up to this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guyz…Just read and enjoy! I love everyone who supports me all the way…well all I can say is…ARIGATOU!!! I dedicate this chapter for all of you… P (smile widely)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The disclaimer thingy: I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I only have this fanfic and I really respect the genius Higuchi Tachibana, the creator of Gakuen Alice. But how I hope I also have it …sniff…but I think it's …sniff…just a dream hehe…sniff… **So keep on dreaming people!!! P**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

…Flashback from the Last Chapter…

Silence filled between them the petals of **their** Sakura tree started to fall. No one dare to talk but they enjoy this moment.

Mikan suddenly something on her lap, it was Natsume's head. He laid his head on her lap. Mikan was shocked.

"Na…Natsume…" she stuttered but wasn't able to continue what she's saying because Natsume put his two fingers on her lips.

"Ssshhh….be quiet I'm trying to rest here." He just said.

She just nod and smile at this. She started to stroke his hair then get asleep afterwards, now they are both sleeping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bushes near them some movements and some CLICK can be heard.

You guessed it right, it's the stoic blackmailer and the animal lover.

"Imai will you stop that? You're intruding their privacy." Ruka said to Hotaru who was busy taking pictures of them.

"Why are you spying on other people just to make mon…" he wasn't able to continue what he's saying.

Ruka was shock and blush so hard that he look like a tomato, when he felt something soft pressed against his lips. Hotaru had just kissed him.

"I…Imai what's that for?" he asked while stuttering.

"To shut you up baka, you're making some noise they might get awake and see us." she said with her same cold voice and stoic look but when she turns away from him she felt her cheeks getting hot and some tint of pink can be seen on her cheeks. Then she walked away leaving a shocked and hurt Ruka.

…End of Flashback…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Chapter 10 **At the Central Town!**

It's another ordinary day at Alice Academy, it was Sunday and it mean that there is no classes today.

Well, our brunette seems to forget it and return to her daily routine. She's running through the hallway and saying "I'm late!, Jin-Jin will surely send me to detention."

Then she bumped to the famous Kuro Neko.

"Watch where you're going Polka" he said in his usual cold tone and didn't bother to help her stand.

"Natsume!!!" she yelled at him, "Yesterday your nice and now your back again in being a pervert."

But Natsume just ignore her and continue to walk then he suddenly stop and look back at her.

"Why are you such in a hurry? It's Sunday anyway" he told her.

Mikan just realized that she didn't need to worry. "Sunday? It means there are no classes today. I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

"You forgot? Well, what should I expect? You're a baka anyway"

"Natsume pervert, hmpp." she shouted at him then started to walk on the other away then she remember something.

"I can't go to Central Town without my partner. Better ask him" she told herself and started running after him.

"Natsume!!!" she shouted and at last he stop.

"What do you need now?"

"Will you go with me in Central Town?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"No." he said firmly and started to walk again. Mikan just follow him and continue to bug him.

"Please." She said.

"I said no." he said irritated.

They continue walking, Mikan still bugging him until they reach their Sakura Tree. He sat down on one side of the tree and Mikan sat beside him.

"Natsume, please. I can't got there without my partner." She said pleadingly.

"Fine, just stop bugging me it's annoying." He said and they both stand up.

"Yay!!!" Mikan squealed while jumping.

"Stop that or do you want the bus to leave us?" he said getting irritated.

They leave the tree and go to the bus stop. When they ride the bus Natsume sat at the back so Mikan just follow him sat beside him. The students inside the bus stare at them and keep on whispering. Natsume get annoyed and the temperature started to rise, well to Mikan she notice the people on the bus sweating and she activate her alice.

Natsume glare at her and she just asked, "What? Is there any problem?" and she just received a "Hn." from him.

At last they arrive in Central Town.

"What now?" he asked.

"Howalon." She squealed.

"Let's go." He said and they went to the Howalon store and she buy Howalon but she didn't pay for it. The one who paid was Natsume.

"Oi Polka I will pay for it." Natsume said.

"Natsume, you're so kind. Arigatou." She said.

"I just pay for it because I pity you." He said.

Mikan frowned at this, "Natsume meanie."

They started to have a stroll around the Central Town. A locket caught the eye of Mikan. It is heart shaped and has a ruby gem at the middle. Natsume saw her interest on the locket.

They take a stop at the tree at the middle of the Central Town.

"Just stay here." Natsume ordered Mikan.

"Ne, Natsume where are you going?" she asked.

"I will just buy something. Just stay here and wait for me." he said then go away.

Mikan just sat there waiting for him after some minutes he come back.

"Natsume what did you buy?" she asked.

"Nothing. Now let's go." He said then they both go at the bus stop.

They wait until the bus arrives and they ride on the bus.

When they got back Natsume dragged her.

"Natsume, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" she complained.

"Just shut up." Then he continue to drag her until they came at **their** Sakura Tree.

Natsume just sit down on one side of the tree.

"Why didn't you just say that you want to go here? You don't need to drag me." Mikan shouted at him.

"Sit beside me." Natsume ordered at her.

"Hai." then she sit beside Natsume.

Again silence filled between them. Then Mikan decided to broke the silence.

"Ne, Natsume why do you bring me here?" she asked.

"Hn."

"You drag me here and now you don't even ay a single thing." She said but still no response.

"Why don't you even talk to me? I'm like an idiot here talking to myself."

"You're already an idiot." He said, Mikan smile a bit because at last he talk.

"Why do you bring me here?" she asked again and Natsume tossed something at her.

It was a gift wrap with a pink wrapper tied with a red ribbon. Mikan look at it for a while.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Why don't you open it?"

"Oh right." Then she opened it. She saw the locket that she stared at when they were at Central Town.

"Natsume Arigatou." And she hug him out of joy.

"Will you get off me." He demanded.

"Uh…okay…hehehe" she laughed nervously.

"Natsume I really like it."

"Hn. Whatever." He just said and stand and walk away from her.

"Natsume wait for me. Don't leave me here." She said then run after him.

After all it was a long tiring day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& END OF ELEVENTH CHAPTER &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whoa! At last the eleventh chapter is done. It is just another Natsume x Mikan moment. Well what do you think of it? It is good or what. Sorry if it is short, Gomen! Well, just send your reviews, any kind of comments would be greatly appreciated except flames, understand. That's all for now so don't forget your REVIEWS. I need more reviews, hehehe… Ja ne. P


	12. Announcement!

Hello minna-san, YAY!!! I can't believe that I'm already at the twelfth chapter! Thanks for the reviews guyz…Just read and enjoy! I love everyone who supports me all the way…well all I can say is…ARIGATOU!!! I dedicate this chapter for all of you… P (smile widely)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The disclaimer thingy: I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I only have this fanfic and I really respect the genius Higuchi Tachibana, the creator of Gakuen Alice. But how I hope I also have it …sniff…but I think it's …sniff…just a dream hehe…sniff… **So keep on dreaming people!!! P**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

…Flashback from the Last Chapter…

"_Why don't you open it?"_

"_Oh right." Then she opened it. She saw the locket that she stared at when they were at Central Town._

"_Natsume Arigatou." And she hug him out of joy._

"_Will you get off me." He demanded._

"_Uh…okay…hehehe" she laughed nervously._

"_Natsume I really like it."_

"_Hn. Whatever." He just said and stand and walk away from her._

"_Natsume wait for me. Don't leave me here." She said then run after him._

_After all it was a long tiring day_

…End of Flashback…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Chapter 10 **The play!**

It was another oh-so-ordinary day at Alice Academy. Well, a brunette seems to be back on her daily routines.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!I'M LATE!!!" Mikan shouted while running at the hallway. As usual she bumps to the famous Kuro Neko.

"Watch we're you're going Polkadots or should I say tangerines." Natsume said teasingly.

"Natsume Pervert!!! Oh I forgot I'm going to be late. Jin-Jin will surely send me to detention." She panicked and began running around like an idiot. Natsume tripped her and Mikan fell on the ground.

"Ouch…Why did you do that?" she shouted angrily then she remembers something, "I'm going to be late and it's your entire fault."

"Idiot, its 30 minutes before the class starts and besides that Naru is our first period."

"And why are you going on the other way? You're planning to skip class?"

"It's none of your business." He said and started to walk away.

"Yes it is, now let's go or we will be late for class."

"I said I'm not going." He said firmly.

"Yes you are!"

"I said No, and that's final."

"Yes, you will go!"

"Fine, just stop bugging me."

"Yay!!!" she squealed and began jumping up and down.

Natsume began to walk to go their classroom ignoring her. Mikan notice that he already left.

"Natsume-kun, wait for me!" she shouted while running after him.

When she reaches their class she greeted everyone.

"Ohayo minna-san"

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" they greeted back.

'_That pervert he just left me there but I'm still glad that he didn't skip Narumi-sensei's class.'_ She thought happily and went to her seat.

She spotted her bestfriend and greets her, "Ohayo Hotaru!"

Then Mr. Narumi entered wearing a funny costume.

"Ohayo minna!" he greet cheerfully.

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei!" some of them greet back.

"Hope you had plenty of rest last week, cause this week we'll be very busy!"

"What do you mean by that sensei?" one of the students asked.

Mr. Narumi had a sly smile on his face. Some have a bad feeling about this and some are excited.

"We're going to have a play!" he shouted with joy.

The class started chatting with each other, all excited well, except for three Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka (isn't it obvious?).

"But what for sensei?" a student asked.

"Well nothing special, we decided that you need more bonding moments and that's why we're having a play."

'_What a nonsense reason'_ some of them thought.

"Narumi-sensei when will it be held?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Well, I think it will be held two weeks from now. It means that we have two weeks to prepare.

"Who will be going to watch us?" Sumire asked.

"The whole academy will watch that's why we all need to do our best!"

"So what will be the story of our play?" Anna asked.

"Well as the director and your adviser I wrote a classis tale entitled…" then he write on the board: THE WILD SWANS.

"Anyway the play will be lead by the SA class."

"You mean Tsubasa-sempai and the others will help us?" Mikan asked happily.

"Yes. Seems like everyone's excited so we will start with the casting now. We will have a draw lots."

Then Tsubasa, Misaki, Tono and the other SA students arrive, well Youichi with some girl the same age as him and Nobara are also there as well as Otanashi.

"Sensei we're now here. Some of us will help with the props, clothes and other things we need and some will act." Tsubasa said.

"That's right. Same for our class." He told his students and he divided the class into two.

"This group will be included in the play" he said pointing to the group where Mikan and the others are, "and this group should help with the props" he continued pointing at the other group.

"Well those who will act line up here and those that are assigned for the props discuss what you need outside."

He took a bowl and it contains rolled papers written inside are the roles. Those who will act line up and each of them get a paper.

After some minutes the casting was complete, Mr. Narumi write the casts on the board.

**Cast:**

Princess Caroline – Mikan

King Alexander – Natsume

King Eric – Yuu

Queen Marlene – Sumire

King Eric's son:

Prince Anton – Tsubasa

Prince Ivan – Tono

Prince Ian – Ruka

Prince John – Satoshi

Prince Henry – Hatori

Prince Sebastian – Youichi

Princess Jane – Misaki

Princess Maureen – Otonashi

Princess Claire – Hotaru

Princess Kathleen – Haruka

Princess Joan – Hikaru

Princess Karen – some girl the same age as Youchii

Old woman – the girl with the teleportation Alice (don't know the name)

Wicked witch – Luna

Wizard Andrew – Koko

Archbishop – Mochu

Hunters – three other guys from their class

Narrator #1 – Nobara-chan

Narrator #2 – Anna

Narrator #3 – Nonoko

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Then Mr. Narumi handed each of them script about 15 pages. SCRIPT was written at the top of the paper. Then the summary was written there and also the description of the cast. Lastly is the script.

_**SCRIPT**_

_**THE WILD SWANS**_

_**Summary:**_

_There is a king with six sons and one daughter. He fell in love with a beautiful woman without knowing that she's a witch. She hated his children very much and plans something to get rid of them. She began to tell lies about the king's children. One day she turned the princes into wild swans, each of them with a small crown on their head. She sent Caroline with a peasant family telling the King that she needs to be with other children. When she turned fifteen the King told her to come back to the castle and the Queen pretend to be nice at her. She cast some magic to Caroline but her sweetness broke the spell and the Queen is rage with that. When she appeared in front of the king, the king refused that she was his daughter because of what the Queen made to her. She met an old woman and the old woman told her that she have seen six swans with crowns on their heads on the lake. She waited their and find out that it was her long lost brothers. They took care of her and one time she dreams of a wizard and he told her how to break the spell. Since that day she kept on knitting a garment. Her brothers left her during the day and she decided to go out of the cave and hunters came and try to get her but a young king come and save her. He brings her to his palace and they got married. But then they discovered something about her and accused her of witchcraft. She finishes the shirts she was making and she threw it to her brothers and they turned into princes. The king went to him and apologizes and soon they live happy together again. Her brother's were also married to the king's daughter after some time._

_**Cast:**_

_Narrator #1, Narrator #2, Narrator #3_

_Princess Caroline – daughter of King Eric, a good and loving sister_

_King Alexander – young king of a peaceful kingdom_

_King Eric – king of a well-known kingdom_

_Queen Marlene – daughter a wicked witch in the forest_

_Princess Claire – friend of Princess Maureen_

_Wicked witch - witch from an isolated forest_

_Wizard Andrew – a mysterious wizard from the dream of Caroline_

_Archbishop – the king's archbishop who is wary with Caroline_

_Hunters – animal hunters_

_Old woman – some girl from the class B_

_King Eric's son:_

_Prince Anton - oldest brother of Caroline_

_Prince Ivan_

_Prince Ian_

_Prince John_

_Prince Henry_

_Prince Sebastian – youngest brother of Caroline_

_King Alexander's sisters:_

_Princess Jane_

_Princess Maureen_

_Princess Kathleen_

_Princess Joan_

_Princess Karen_

"So class we will start our practice tomorrow so be prepared."

The class and some SA students begin to read the script and they found it quiet interesting.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Mikan was finding Natsume because Mr. Narumi they need to practice together.

"Where could Natsume be?" she asked herself and she remember that he's always at the Sakura Tree. She run as fast as she could until she reach the place.

"Natsume!!!" she shouted while approaching him.

"What do you need?"

"Oh well, Narumi-sensei said that we need to practice together."

"Whatever."

"Have you read your script?"

"Hn." He just replied without looking at her.

"Okay, oh well I think I should read it first." Then she began reading her script.

"Glad that I don't have so many lines here." She said to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Narrator #1: That night, Caroline dreamed of a mysterious wizard flying above her on a leaf._

_Wizard Andrew: I'm Andrew a wizard from a far-away place. __I know you want to save your brothers. You can break the spell if you are prepared to suffer.__ You must collect stinging nettles from a graveyard and knit eleven shirts from their soft flax. When you have finished them all, throw them over your brothers and the spell will be broken. __But beware – until you are finished you must not laugh or speak even a single thing._

_Princess Caroline: __**I don't care! **__I'll do anything to save my brothers._

_Narrator #2: When Princess Caroline awoke, it was morning and her brothers had gone. On the floor beside her lay a huge pile of sharp nettles._

_Princess Caroline: (started to knit the shirts by making flax using her hands)_

_Narrator #3: She set to work at once. By the time princes returned to the cave, they found Princess Caroline knitting a curious garment. Her hands were scratched and her fingers were blistered from making the flax._

_Prince Sebastian: What are you doing?_

_Narrator #1: Princess Caroline could say nothing. _

_Prince Sebastian: (Tears started to fall in his eyes as he bent over his sister to watch her work) _

_Narrator #2: The tears spilled onto her fingers, and at once the blisters disappeared. _

_Princess Caroline: (just smiled at him gracefully, but dared not to speak or laugh)_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Don't read it aloud. You're making me deaf." He said irritated and started to walk off.

Mikan just stare at his retreating figure and smile.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The Next Day…

Narrator #1: When Caroline turned fifteen, the king decided to send for her.

Narrator #2: The queen pretends to welcome her kindly.

Queen Marlene: Come my dear, you must get ready to your father.

Princess Caroline: Yes mother. Thanks for welcoming me.

Narrator #3: While Caroline undressed for her bath, the queen used her magic to summon three huge toads.

Narrator #1: She picked them up, one by one, and gave each a kiss and command.

Queen Marlene: I want you to sit on Caroline's head and make her stupid. You shall lie near her heart and harden it, and you shall hop on her forehead and make her ugly.

Narrator #2: Then she threw the toads into the bath, and soon the water turned into a sickly green.

Narrator #3: Caroline's innocence and sweetness broke the witch's spell. The toads turned into scarlet poppies, and the water became clear as crystal.

Narrator #3: The queen flew into a rage. She grabbed the innocent girl, rubbed the walnut juice on her face, and tied knots in her hair.

Narrator #1: When she appeared before the king, he was shocked and angry.

King Eric: **This child is not my daughter!**

Princess Caroline: Father it's me! I'm Caroline your daughter! (crying)

Queen Marlene: Ha! A dirty wretch who's after your gold!

King Eric: **Take her away!**

"**Cut!** Well that's enough, you're all good. You were able to show all the emotions in each line." Mr. Narumi said, "Well it's time for a 30 minute break." He said then all of them went to the cafeteria to have a break.

They spend the whole two weeks like that. They went practicing for their play while having fun at the same time.

Then the day for them to present the play finally comes. Everyone was excited as well as nervous. They work hard practicing for this day so they should do all the best they can.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& END OF TWELFTH CHAPTER &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At last the twelfth chapter is done. So do you like it? What do you think of it? Well, I'm not actually planning to include this in my story but it suddenly pop out on my head when I was thinking how I can make my story longer. Well please send more REVIEWS. As what I always said any comment would be greatly appreciated except for flames, understand? I really hope that you will continue to support in this fic. Oh well guyz thanks for all the reviews. Ja ne.

Up next… 

THE PLAY!


	13. The Play!

**THE PLAY**

**Note:**

Talk – they are talking naturally

_Talk _– they are thinking but they still voice it out for everyone to hear

Talk – they are whispering

**Talk** – they are shouting

(Talk) – their actions or movements

Narrator #1: Good day everyone.

Narrator#2: We are here to present such a wonderful play.

Narrator #3: Well, this is an idea of our teacher Mr. Narumi.

Narrator #1, 2 & 3: We are glad to present to you…THE WILD SWANS.

The audience applauds and it suddenly went dark then the stage light turned on and the curtains unveil showing a beautiful castle (courtesy of the Alice of Yuu which is creating illusions) and children or rather six princes and a princess playing on the garden of the castle.

Narrator #1: Once upon a time, there lived a king who had six sons: Anton, Ivan, John, Henry & Sebastian and one daughter named Caroline.

Narrator #2: The children loved each other very much and were very close.

Narrator #3: They lived in a beautiful castle, but they played and studied just like children from any large, happy family.

Narrator #1: Sadly, their mother had died shortly after the last little prince was born.

Narrator #2: As time went on, the king got over the sadness of his wife's death.

The curtains once again turn down.

Narrator #3: Once he hunts through the forest and got lost.

The curtains unveil showing a forest.

King Eric: I think I've got lost. I should find the way out.

Narrator #1: He continues to find the way out but he can't then suddenly an old woman come out of nowhere and talk to him.

Wicked Witch: Are you lost my majesty?

King Eric: Yeah.

Wicked Witch: I will tell you the way out but in one condition.

King Alexander: What condition? I will do anything just to get out of here. I want to see my kids.

Wicked Witch: Marry my daughter.

Narrator #2: Then a woman comes out from somewhere he doesn't know.

Wicked witch: She's my daughter.

King Eric: _She's beautiful and besides I think my children will be grateful if they will have a new mother. _Fine I will marry her.

Narrator #3: Before they go the witch whispered something to her daughter.

Wicked witch: You should leave me and marry the king. But be careful so he would not discover that you're a witch. Also get rid of the children he's saying they might get on our plan. We'll be rich after you get the entire king's fortune.

Narrator #1: The king safely gets out of the isolated forest with Marlene, the daughter of the witch.

The curtains turn down and then unveil revealing King Eric and Queen Marlene getting married.

Narrator #2: They soon got married. But the new queen hated the children and resolved to get rid of them.

Narrator #3: The queen began telling lies to turn the king against the children.

Narrator #1: Then one early morning, she gathered the princess along the castle wall.

The curtains turn down and unveil again showing the wicked Queen and the six princes on the castle wall at the top.

Queen Marlene: **Go! **You shall wander the world with nothing but your wings to help you.

Narrator #2: And with a wave of her black cloak, she turned them into wild swans.

Narrator #3: But because they were princes, each had a gold crown on his head.

Narrator#1: The queen told the king that she had seen the princes running away from the castle.

Queen Marlene: Let the ungrateful wretches go!

Narrator #2: Then she sent Caroline to live with a peasant family.

Narrator #3: She tells the king that his daughter needed to be with other children and she should learn to explore the world with herself.

Narrator #1: When Caroline turned fifteen, the king decided to send for her.

Narrator #2: The queen pretends to welcome her kindly.

Queen Marlene: Come my dear, you must get ready to your father.

Princess Caroline: Yes mother. Thanks for welcoming me.

Narrator #3: While Caroline undressed for her bath, the queen used her magic to summon three huge toads.

Narrator #1: She picked them up, one by one, and gave each a kiss and command.

Queen Marlene: I want you to sit on Caroline's head and make her stupid. You shall lie near her heart and harden it, and you shall hop on her forehead and make her ugly.

Narrator #2: Then she threw the toads into the bath, and soon the water turned into a sickly green.

Narrator #3: Caroline's innocence and sweetness broke the witch's spell. The toads turned into scarlet poppies, and the water became clear as crystal.

Narrator #3: The queen flew into a rage. She grabbed the innocent girl, rubbed the walnut juice on her face, and tied knots in her hair.

Narrator #1: When she appeared before the king, he was shocked and angry.

King Eric: **This child is not my daughter!**

Princess Caroline: Father it's me! I'm Caroline your daughter! (crying)

Queen Marlene: Ha! A dirty wretch who's after your gold!

King Eric: **Take her away!**

The curtains turn down and unveil again showing a stream in a far-off forest.

Narrator #2: Poor Caroline crept away into the forest, broken hearted.

Narrator #3: She missed her brothers more than ever and longed to hear of them.

Narrator #1: As she sat by a stream, washing her face and untangling her hair, an old woman appeared behind here.

Princess Caroline: Have you ever seen six princes wandering about?

Old woman: No, my dear child, but I have seen six swans with little gold crowns on their heads. They often come to the water's edge at dusk (she pointed through the woods to a large lake)

Princess Caroline: (ran to the shore and wait for the arrival of the swans)

Narrator #2: At sunset, she heard the beating of wings, and, sure enough, down from the sky came six wild swans wearing crowns.

Narrator #3: At first, Caroline was frightened and hid behind a rock. One by one, the swans swooped down to the shore. As they landed, they shook off their feathers.

Narrator #1: Watching from her hiding place, Caroline was amazed to discover that they were her brothers.

Princess Caroline: **Anton, Sebastian, it's me, Caroline! Ian, Ivan, Henry, John, I'm here!**

Narrator #2: She keeps on calling their names.

Princess Caroline: (she run into their arms while crying)

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

Meanwhile on the backstage…

"I don't know that she's a good actress." Yuu told Hotaru.

"You have a point, she's good for an idiot." Hotaru said in monotone.

"She's not even here but you're still mean to her." Yuu said.

"Any problem with that?" she asked while pointing her baka gun at him.

"Uh well, I think you're right, hehe…" he laughed nervously.

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

Narrator #3: The brothers could hardly believe their eyes and ears as they gathered around their long lost sister.

Prince Anton: (began to carry her as what he always does when they were still at the palace)

Narrator #1: It was a happy reunion.

Prince Ivan: The wicked witch had cast a spell on us.

Prince John: And here we are now. We miss you sis. (he then hug her sister)

Prince Henry: Glad that we saw you again little sis.

Prince Anton: We are swans by day and travel to some places far from here.

Prince Ian: And we become human at sunset.

Princess Caroline: I will find a way to save you. But in the meantime please don't leave me. (then she hug her brothers)

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

Meanwhile on the backstage…

'Why is that Polkadots so clingy to that Andou-guy and that Satoshi? If the whole academy is not watching I'm sure they are ashes by now.' Natsume thought with jealousy.

"Jealous, are we?" Koko interrupted.

"Shut up!" he glared at him.

"It just a play you know nothing to be jealous about."

"If you didn't shut up I will set you into fire."

"Okay…hehehe. I will go now I will be on the next scene." he laughed nervously.

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

Narrator #2: The brothers found a large piece of cloth for Caroline to lie on. As the sun rise the princes turned back into swans, they gently lifted her up and flew away.

Narrator #3: Sebastian dropped berries into her lap for food. By sunset, they had reached a secret cave in a far-off forest.

Narrator #1: That night, Caroline dreamed of a mysterious wizard flying above her on a leaf.

Wizard Andrew: I'm Andrew a wizard from a far-away place. I know you want to save your brothers. You can break the spell if you are prepared to suffer. You must collect stinging nettles from a graveyard and knit eleven shirts from their soft flax. When you have finished them all, throw them over your brothers and the spell will be broken. But beware – until you are finished you must not laugh or speak even a single thing.

Princess Caroline: **I don't care! **I'll do anything to save my brothers.

Narrator #2: When Princess Caroline awoke, it was morning and her brothers had gone. On the floor beside her lay a huge pile of sharp nettles.

Princess Caroline: (started to knit the shirts by making flax using her hands)

Narrator #3: She set to work at once. By the time princes returned to the cave, they found Princess Caroline knitting a curious garment. Her hands were scratched and her fingers were blistered from making the flax.

Prince Sebastian: What are you doing?

Narrator #1: Princess Caroline could say nothing.

Prince Sebastian: (Tears started to fall in his eyes as he bent over his sister to watch her work)

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

Meanwhile on the backstage…

"Wow! Don't you think Youichi is really great?" Sumire squealed.

"Yeah, he's so adorable" the girl with the teleportation alice said.

"Look at him. He really looks like a kohai of Natsume." Another girl said.

baka…baka…baka…

"Why did you do that?" Sumire shouted.

"Will all of you shut up! You'll just ruin the play." She glared at them.

"Hehehe…fine." They said nervously.

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

Narrator #2: The tears spilled onto her fingers, and at once the blisters disappeared.

Princess Caroline: (just smiled at him gracefully, but dared not to speak or laugh)

Narrator #3: The brothers watched for a while. The whole thing was so mysterious that they began to understand that some kind of magic was at work. Perhaps Princess Caroline is trying to save them.

Prince Anton: You don't need to do it for us.

Prince Ian: We can handle ourselves.

Prince Henry: We don't want to see you like that.

Narrator #1: But still Princess Caroline didn't even utter a single word. The brothers can't do anything about it.

Princess Caroline: (just smile at them and give them an I-will-be-fine look)

Narrator #2: Early the next morning, after the brothers had flown away, Princess Caroline stepped outside the cave.

Princess Caroline: _I'll take my work and sit in that leafy oak. No one will see me there._ (sat on the oak)

Narrator #3: Before long, however, a group of hunters spotted her.

Hunter #1: Who are you, girl?

Hunter #2: Wanna go with us?

Hunter #3: I'm sure that it will be fun.

Narrator #1: When she didn't respond, they dragged her down from the tree.

King Alexander: **Stop!**

Narrator #2: The young king came riding a white horse stop the hunters from dragging her.

King Alexander: What is your name?

Narrator #3: Princess Caroline just shook her head and smiled at him ever so sweetly.

Princess Caroline: (get some writing implements and write in a piece of cloth the name: CAROLINE)

King Alexander: She shall come with me.

Narrator #1: The king returned to his castle with Princess Caroline. The king tried speaking with her in several languages, all the while watching her knit.

Narrator #2: Although she said nothing, her gentle glance and lovely face captured the king's heart.

Narrator #3: Princess Caroline now lived in luxury, but still she spent most of her time knitting quietly. The king often sat with her, and found happiness in her company. At last he spoke to the archbishop.

King Alexander: I love this sweet maiden and I mean to marry her.

Archbishop: **You know nothing about the girl!** She could be a witch, for all we know. What about her strange knitting?

King Alexander: I will still marry her no matter what you say.

The curtains turn down and unveil showing a wonderful place and the sky above is full of stars.

Narrator #1: One night the king spoke to Princess Caroline, who clasped his hand lovingly, but still kept silent. They went to a place where you could see the whole kingdom. That night the sky is full of stars.

King Alexander: Caroline look up at the sky, do you see the stars above? See how they light the sky during the night? It seized the darkness of the night by its wonderful brightness. The sky would be lonely without the stars. **I** would be lonely without you. Caroline would you be the star that would light up my lonely life forever?

Narrator #2: Princess Caroline just nod at everything he said. Then she knew that something's going to happen. The king kneels down in one knee and asked her.

King Alexander: Would you marry me my dear Caroline?

Princess Caroline: (she just nod and hug him)

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

Meanwhile on the backstage…

"How dare that Sakura hug my Natsume." Sumire said to her friends.

"I envy her." Another girl said.

"I wish that I'm the one who get the role instead of her." Someone said, and then they all cry.

"Can't you shut up, you might interrupt the play." Yuu told them.

"Shut up or I'll going to use this to you." Hotaru said while her baka gun at them. The fangirls stop crying and stay quiet.

"Better." She said with her usual cold voice.

Ruka, Yuu, Koko and the other boys just sweatdropped at this.

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

King Alexander: Does it mean you agree to marry me?

Princess Caroline: (nod)

King Alexander: (kiss her passionately then broke up after awhile then hug her) I love you.

Princess Caroline: (just smile at him an return the hug)

Narrator #3: They were married soon after. They had a great celebration. Queen Caroline continued knitting until she had no more nettles left.

Narrator #1: That night, she went to pick nettles from a graveyard. A group of witches had gathered there, but Queen Caroline cared only about her brothers' shirts.

Narrator #2: Meanwhile, the archbishop ran to get the king.

Archbishop: Your wife is up to no good.

Narrator #3: The king followed him, and to his horror found Queen Caroline crouching on the ground, while three hideous witches cackled over a nearby grave.

King Alexander: **I can't believe it!** Do what you must.

Archbishop: Yes my majesty.

Narrator #1: Queen Caroline was accused of witchcraft.

King Alexander: Wife, say you are innocent. I beg you.

Queen Caroline: (just look at him and give him a sad smile)

Narrator #2: They bring Queen Caroline at the plaza and the people of the kingdom are there, she's in the middle and the people started putting woods around her. They're going to burn her but she just continues to knit the shirts.

Narrator #3: The six swans suddenly cam. Queen Caroline threw the shirts at them and they turned to their original forms. The spell is now broken she can now speak.

Queen Caroline: **I'm innocent!**

Prince Sebastian: My sister is innocent, she didn't do anything wrong.

Prince Ivan: She just sacrifices herself to save us.

Prince John: She just tried to break the spell that the witch gave us.

Narrator #1: The king now understands why she continues to knit those shorts and went to the grave.

King Alexander: (went near her wife and hug her) I'm sorry Caroline, I didn't trust you. Such a good person like you can sacrifice herself for your brothers. But I really love you.

Queen Caroline: I love you too.

Narrator #2: They went back to the castle and a great celebration was held. During the celebration Princess Claire who was not use to go on celebration like this, she just sat on a bench in front of the fountain at the center of the garden.

Princess Claire: If they hasn't pushed me to come I'm not going here. (she said to no one)

_ Flashback _

_Princess Maureen: Claire we're going to have a celebration at the palace._

_Princess Jane: Do you want to come?_

_Princess Claire: Sorry but I don't want to go._

_Princess Kathleen: But why? You don't have something to do anyway. _

_Princess Claire: I'm just not used on celebrations like that._

_Princess Joan: Please come to the party. I'm sure you're going to have a good time there._

_Princess Claire: No._

_Princess Karen: Just come. It will be fun there, we might not know maybe you can see your prince charming there and dance with him._

_Princess Claire: I didn't even know how to dance._

_Princess Kathleen: But you're a princess you should learn how to dance._

_Princess Claire: I'm still not coming._

_Princess Jane: We will teach you how to dance, right?_

_Princess Joan: Right we will._

_Princess Maureen: Please come even just this time._

_Princess Claire: Fine but will you stop your whining there?_

_ End of Flashback _

Prince Ian: (come near her and sit beside her but she didn't notice) You know I'm also not used on celebrations like this.

Princess Claire: (she was shocked when she saw someone sitting beside her) Who are you?

Prince Ian: I'm Ian I'm the sister of Caroline.

Princess Claire: I'm Claire, nice to meet you.

Prince Ian: Nice to meet you too. Are you sure that you don't want to go inside?

Princess Claire: Yes. Anyway why are you here?

Prince Ian: I'm just taking a walk then I saw you. Would you like to dance?

Princess Claire: Uhmm…Sure.

Prince Ian: (held his one hand on her waist and the other hand intertwined with one of her hands, they start dancing gracefully) You know you're so pretty.

Princess Claire: And you're so handsome.

Prince Ian: It's the first time I felt this way. Maybe this is what they called 'love at first sight, don't you think so?"

Princess Claire: Maybe you're right. I also feel the same way.

Prince Ian: (he held her chin to face him then he kiss her with passion, they broke up after a while) I think I love you.

Princess Claire: I love you too.

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

Meanwhile on the backstage…

"Don't you think Ruka and Hotaru look good together?" Koko asked Yuu.

"I think you're right, and Natsume and Mikan also looks good together." He said.

"No! Natsume and Ruka are taken." The fan girls cried.

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

The curtains begin to veil, and then all the lights turned off. The lights suddenly turn on and the curtains unveil showing all the casts. The audiences give them a standing ovation.

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

Meanwhile on the backstage…

"Yay! Let's celebrate. The play was a success. You're all good." Mr. Narumi said while patting Mikan's head.

"Yay!" they all cheered except for Natsume and Hotaru.

--BACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBCKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBACKSTAGEBCKSTAGE--

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That's all for now! Actually this just an extra chapter but it's the longest chapter I made. Does anyone know about this story? The play is base on the story The Wild Swans of Hans Christian Andersen (a famous fairytale writer).

Statistics:

Pages: 8

Words: 3,294

Characters (no spaces): 16,638

Characters (with spaces): 19,720

Paragraphs: 244

Lines: 608

Font: Verdana

Font size: 10

Updated: November 10, 2007

_Next Chapter:_

_**Confessions!**_


	14. Confessions!

Hello minna-san, YAY!!! I'm in the fourteenth chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews guyz…Just read and enjoy! I love everyone who supports me all the way…well all I can say is…ARIGATOU!!! I dedicate this chapter for all of you… P I also dedicate this to cannabis (kalyn19), sativa, and mj(evilstepbrother).

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The disclaimer thingy: Don't own GA as simple as that. P

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

Chapter 14 **Confessions!**

Mikan and the others get tired of all the activities today especially the play. She cant sleep and the time when she and Natsume kiss keeps on flashing on her mind.

"Why am I always thinking of that pervert now?" she said to herself, "Urghh… I hate this feeling. Why do I even love him even if he's so mean?"

She was again troubled by her feelings so she decided to take a night walk and found herself in a beautiful. She sat under a Sakura Tree near the lake. She heard footstep of someone.

"What are you doing here Polkadots?" a familiar voice asked.

"Nothing, how about you?" she calmly said without even shouting because she doesn't want to ruin the peaceful night.

"It's none of your business."

"I answer you when you asked but when I asked you, you didn't answer me properly." She pouted.

"Like what I said before it's none of your business."

"Of course it is, I'm still you're partner after all."

"Idiot. Didn't Naru assign me to have a new partner?"

"Right, I almost forgot."

"I think you miss me." He tease.

"Of course not."

Then after that there's a deafening silence. Natsume is thinking on what Ruka told him earlier.

_Flashback_

"_You better tell her what you feel, before it's too late." Ruka said seriously._

"_Tell who? What feeling are you saying?" _

"_Don't play dumb on me Natsume. I'm your bestfriend and I know what you feel. I know that you love her. I know that you love Mikan. Why don't you just admit it?"_

"_I don't want her to get in the darkness, I want protect her."_

"_But still you need to tell her."_

"_Besides what if she never feels the same way?"_

"_You should still give it a try, how will you know what she feels when you haven't asked her yet." Then he started to walk away "What if she feels the same way? Just do it before it's too late."_

_He left Natsume still thinking on what to do._

_End of Flashback_

"Mikan"

She was shock to hear him say her first name.

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

"I need to tell you something" he continued and didn't even hear what she asked.

"What is it?"

'_Why can't I say it? It's just three words I need to say. Damn this feeling.' _

"Natsume-kun? Are you okay? And what is it do you want to tell me?" she asked when she noticed that he's in deep thoughts.

"Just forget about it."

Then again there was silence between the two of them. This time Mikan was the one who decided to break the silence.

"Natsume-kun?"

"What?"

"Do you love someone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"What if I say yes?" Mikan frowned at this.

"Who is it?" she asked trying to fake a smile.

"What if I don't want ell you?"

"It's okay with me if you don't want to tell me." She answered.

'_What's her problem right now? If she wants to know something she bugs me, until I finally give up and she just leave it out.'_ His thoughts was interrupted when Mikan speak.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I asked?"

"Hn."

"It's…because…I…I love you." She finally said. She didn't hear a reply so she thinks that it means he doesn't love her so she decided to run away from him, tears started to form from her brown eyes, but then someone hug her from the back.

"Why are you running? Did I say that I don't feel the same way?" he said.

"Natsume? Does it mean that you love me too?"

"Yes. So stop crying you look uglier than before."

Mikan was so happy so she face him and hug him and they fell. Mikan was on the top of Natsume.

"Do you wanna kill me?"

"Gomen Natsume, I'm just so happy."

"Hn."

"Natsume you said that you feel the same, right? Will you say that you love me? I want to hear it from you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But Natsume I thought that you…" she wasn't able to continue when Natsume lock his lips on hers. It was a kiss full of love. They broke then hug each other.

They both knew it… "Action speaks louder than words."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Ruka is looking for Hotaru but he couldn't find her. Then he decided to check her on her laboratory. When he reach her laboratory she was not there.

'_Maybe she's just in her room.'_ He thought.

He run to her room and finally reaches it while still panting. He knocks three times on the door but still no answer.

'_Maybe she's not here.'_ He thought then about to go when suddenly the door open revealing Hotaru.

"I've been finding you anywhere and you're just here."

"What do you need Nogi?" she asked.

"Anou…Hotaru I mean Imai I need to tell you something."

"What it is?"

"You see…I…I" he stuttered while starting to blush.

'_Why can't I even say those words? But I still need to tell her what I feel.'_ He thought.

"Say it already." She said impatiently.

'_Is he about to say it?'_ Hotaru though while hoping that he will confess.

"Imai I…anou…I…"

"Spit it out."

"Hotaru what if I told you that what I said in the play is true. It's what I really feel about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hotaru I love you." He almost shouted. He didn't hear her reply so he started to walk away.

'I think she doesn't felt the same way as I do.'

Someone suddenly grab his arm and wrap her arms around him.

"You still didn't hear my reply and now you're going. Who said that I didn't feel the same way?" she said and smile at him a very rare smile that you can see from her.

Ruka was happy, indeed very happy about it. Ruka kiss her with so much passion and Hotaru just respond on her kiss with the same passion that he gives. When they broke to breathe some air Ruka whispered at her ear, tickling her in the process and she could feel his breath.

"I love you Hotaru."

"Same here. I love you too."

"I think you need to take a rest."

"Hai." 

"Goodnight." He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight." She replied and gave him a quick peck on the cheek which made him blush.

She then enters her room while Ruka decided to go back on his room take a rest.

-------------------------------------------------------- END OF CHAPTER -----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how was it? Finally I made them confess. That's all for now. I think there were about 5-6 chapters more before the end. Please send your REVIEWS! Gomen if it's quiet short but I hope that you still like it. Ja.

Statistics:

Words: 1,247

Pages: 4

Characters (no spaces): 5,927

Characters (with spaces): 7, 077

Paragraphs: 108

Lines: 264

Font: Verdana

Font size: 10

Updated: November 10, 2007


	15. Saving Him! Meeting her!

_CGG: Gomen if it took so long for me to update._

_Mikan: It took her so long for this chapter because…_

_Natsume: Because of her lazy butt. he interrupted_

_CGG: What did you say?! I glared at him_

_Natsume: glared back at me_

_Mikan: Anyways CuteGurlygal doesn't own Gakuen Alice!_

_Youichi: anywaythis is the 15__th__ chapter of her story. _

_CGG: You-chan you're so kawaii!_

_Youichi: Shut up ugly!_

_CGG: Meanie!_

_Hotaru: She wanna tnx all of you guyz especially those who supporther all throughout. _

_CGG: Hotaru you're also here! going to hug Hotaru_

_Hotaru: stay there or you'll taste the wrath of my upgraded baka gun version 10.1. point her baka gun at me_

_CGG: hehehe laughs nervously_

_Ruka: CGG want to send her hatred to evilstepbrother._

_CGG: Yeah, I hate you fi…ehrr…I mean evilstepbrother. Hmpp. But anyways where is the flame that you promised? I thought you will send me a flame in filipino, right?_

_Ruka: CGG wanted to ask Kat…ehrr she mean kalyn19 when will you and she make your project in computer and math._

_CGG: Rin-chan is your foot okay now? I wanted Ruka to be the one who ask you my question because I know you hate him!_

_Natsume: Oi baka go on with the story, I'm getting impatient here._

_CGG: Fine. _

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

…Flashback from the Last Chapter…

_Mikan was so happy so she face him and hug him and they fell. Mikan was on the top of Natsume._

"_Do you wanna kill me?"_

"_Gomen Natsume, I'm just so happy."_

"_Hn."_

"_Natsume you said that you feel the same, right? Will you say that you love me? I want to hear it from you."_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't want to."_

"_But Natsume I thought that you…" she wasn't able to continue when Natsume lock his lips on hers. It was a kiss full of love. They broke then hug each other. _

_They both knew it… "Action speaks louder than words."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hotaru I love you." He almost shouted. He didn't hear her reply so he started to walk away._

'_I think she doesn't felt the same way as I do.'_

_Someone suddenly grab his arm and wrap her arms around him._

"_You still didn't hear my reply and now you're going. Who said that I didn't feel the same way?" she said and smile at him a very rare smile that you can see from her._

_Ruka was happy, indeed very happy about it. Ruka kiss her with so much passion and Hotaru just respond on her kiss with the same passion that he gives. When they broke to breathe some air Ruka whispered at her ear, tickling her in the process and she could feel his breath._

"_I love you Hotaru."_

"_Same here. I love you too."_

…End of Flashback…

Chapter 15 **Saving him! Meeting her!**

Mikan can't sleep because of what happened earlier between her and Natsume. She can't sleep because of the joy that she feels and because she's worried that it won't last. She just lay down on her bed when her phone suddenly rings.

"Hello?"

"Mika-chan it's me Hikaru. You need to go here immediately."

"Where?"

"On the same meeting place. We need you now, so hurry."

"Why? What happened?"

"Just go here and we will explain it to you. Ja."

"Hikaru, wait." Mikan call her name but she already hang up.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

When she arrived at their meeting place somewhere in a secluded area in the Northern Forest she saw her friends waiting for her including Persona.

"You're already here."

"What happened?"

"You have a mission."

"But why make me in such a hurry. You should have told me earlier."

"We didn't expect this. And you're mission is to save Hijiri Youichi."

"What?! Youichi is kidnapped?"

"Hai so you need to hurry up!"

"Here's the location."

"Hai!" she said as she nod then she notice someone standing beside Haruka.

"Luna why are you here?" she asked.

"She's the one who report the incident to us." Hatori answered.

"Let's go now. Satoshi-kun you can teleport us to this place, right?" Mikan asked.

"Hai. Get ready." Satoshi said as he gets ready to use his alice.

"Wait I'm going with you." Luna said. They look at each other and just nod.

"Fine."

And then with a blinding flash of light appeared probably because of Satoshi's alice they were gone. Persona was left alone.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

They arrive in a place that looks like a warehouse. When they arrived there were no signs of any AAO and Youichi.

"I guess we should wait for a while." Mikan told them and they just nod. They hide in a bush.

The members of the AAO came with Reo, Youichi is also with them but he is unconscious.

"Give Youichi back." Mikan shouted at them. Then Hatori, Satoshi, Hikaru and Haruka began fighting with the guards who holds Youichi. Mikan notice someone going to shoot Luna with a gun from behind. Then she use her fire alice to burn the man. She approach Luna.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't need your help." Luna said.

"I said give him back." She shouted again.

"What if I don't want to?" Reo asked.

"Then we will force you to give him back." Then she attack Reo by ice daggers but he has fast reflexes and dodge each of it but wasn't able to dodge the ice dagger from his back and he got hit in his shoulders.

Mikan created a fire that surrounds the two of them. Reo try to use his alice to control Mikan but Mikan just nullified it. In his case he was losing because he can't even hit him and he can't also use his alice. He as no choice but to just use his physical strength but Mikan just dodged all of them. He saw a gun near him and reach for it and try to shoot Mikan but before it hit her it turn into ashes.

"What the hell!" He cursed.

"Oh! It seems that you're losing." She said sarcastically then attacks him again while the others are still fighting the guards. Then they finally get Youichi back. He was now conscious.

"Where I am? Why I'm in this place?" he asked.

"Don't worry you're now alright." Haruka told him.

"Mikan we got Youichi back." They shouted.

"Huh?" Mikan look at them when she heard that they got Youichi back.

Someone with the teleportation alice came and they use this chance to escape.

"We will see each other again Sakura, I will have my revenge." Reo said as they both vanished. When he's gone they heard someone from the warehouse so they decided to enter it.

When they enter they saw a girl tied up and they removed the rope on her.

"What's you're name?" Mikan asked.

"Aoi Hyuuga." She answered.

"You're Aoi? You're the sister of Natsume?"

"Hai. You know my onii-chan?"

"Hai. We better go back now at the academy, you're brother is there."

"Really? Arigatou nee-chan."

"I almost forgot. Youichi-chan are you alright?" she asked as she faced him.

"I'm fine ugly."

Mikan just sweatdropped at this.

"Mikan-chan I think we better go now."

"Hai."

Then Satoshi use his alice again and they arrived at the academy.

When they arrive at the academy Persona is already there.

"You accomplished your mission earlier than what I thought."

"Hai. And we not only got Youichi back, we also got Aoi-chan."

"Natsume's little sister?" Persona asked.

"Hai."

"Better not tell anyone or else something will happen." Persona said as he gets closer to Youichi.

"Persona-sensei you don't need to do that. I can handle this myself so you can go now."

"Fine." Then he suddenly vanished.

"Guys I think you all need to get some sleep."

"I think you're right Mikan-chan." Hatori said while the others just nod.

"Wait! Can you guys please accompany Aoi-chan in my room? I will talk to Youichi for a while."

"Of course Mikan-chan."

"Ne Aoi-chan just go with them, okay?"

"Hai."

After they left Youichi and Mikan just stood there for a while until Mikan decided to break the silence.

"Ne Youichi-chan would you please not tell anyone on what had happened a while ago?" she asked while he just nod.

"Hai. Arigatou Youichi-chan." She said as she hugged him.

"Get away from me hag." He said as he pulled her away from him.

"Fine." She said. _'After I save him he still call me like that. He's really like Natsume.'_

"You can now go to your room Youichi-chan or you want me to accompany you?" she asked.

"I don't need you ugly." He said.

'_The nerve of this kid. He will not stop calling me names. What a jerk! Just like that pervert.'_

She face the other side and about to leave but a small hand grab her hands. It was Youichi.

"Youichi-chan you want me to accompany you?" she asked. He just nod.

Mikan take her to his room Youichi still holding her hands.

"Night Youichi-chan." She said as she walks away but someone pulled her hair causing her to bend down as Youichi kissed her on her right cheek.

"Arigatou Mikan nee-san." He said and enter his room.

Mikan just stay there for a while as she touch her right cheek, she was still shock. Unknown to them there was a raven haired-guy with ruby eyes had seen them and well got jealous. Aren't he always like that? He's a hot-tempered guy. Probably hot!

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

_CGG: At last I'm done with this chapter._

_Natsume: It take you so long just to write this chapter._

_CGG: Doesn't you mean type?_

_Natsume: Whatever._

_Youichi: Why did you make me kiss that hag?_

_CGG: I think its so kawaii. Don't you think it is Natsume-kun?_

_Natsume: Baka._

_CGG: Meanie. Can't blame you anyway you're just jealous. _

_Hotaru: Here is the statistic of this story:_

_Words: 1,746_

_Pages: 5 (web layout view)_

_Characters (no spaces): 8,514_

_Characters (With spaces): 10,253_

_Paragraphs: 157_

_Lines: 341_

_Font size: 10_

_Font style: Verdana_

_CGG: Anyway is I'm really sorry for taking long to update._

_Mikan: It's okay Arisa-chan, and beside you're great!_

_Hotaru: Said who?_

_CGG & Mikan: Meanie._

_baka….baka….baka…._

_They were shot by Hotaru's baka gun and sent out to the outer space._

_Youichi: Don't forget to send you're __**REVIEWS **__guys,_

_Hotaru: Or else…. (she continued as she point her baka gun to you!)_

_Ruka: Arigatou to everyone for supporting Arisa-chan!_


	16. Meeting  Aoi  Hyuuga!

CGG: Ohayo minna! This is another chapter of my story.

Mikan: Ohayo! Remember when she said that there will be five or six chapters more before the ending.

CGG: Yeah! I almost forgot I said that on Chapter 14.

Ruka: But she decided to make the story longer.

Youichi: She will make 7-15 chapters more.

Aoi: That's because of all the support and reviews she got.

CGG: That's right! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Hotaru: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice!

CGG: Here's the 16th chapter. ENJOY!!!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

…Flashback from the Last Chapter…

"_You can now go to your room Youichi-chan or you want me to accompany you?" she asked._

"_I don't need you ugly." He said._

'_The nerve of this kid. He will not stop calling me names. What a jerk! Just like that pervert.'_

_She face the other side and about to leave but a small hand grab her hands. It was Youichi._

"_Youichi-chan you want me to accompany you?" she asked. He just nod._

_Mikan take her to his room Youichi still holding her hands. _

"_Night Youichi-chan." She said as she walks away but someone pulled her hair causing her to bend down as Youichi kissed her on her right cheek._

"_Arigatou Mikan nee-san." He said and enter his room._

_Mikan just stay there for a while as she touch her right cheek, she was still shock. Unknown to them there was a raven haired-guy with ruby eyes had seen them and well got jealous._

…End of Flashback…

Chapter 16 **Meet Aoi Hyuuga!**

The day after Youichi and Aoi were saved from the AAO, everything seems to be back to normal. Everyone in their class are already there except for a certain brunette. She's back on being late for class. Some of her classmates began to worry.

"Do you know where's Mikan?" Yuu asked Hotaru as he approached her.

"I didn't saw her this morning and how will I know where is that baka." She answered without even looking at him.

'_The class will start at anytime but that's baka is still not here.'_ She thought.

'I wonder how she become the bestfriend of Mikan. She didn't even care about her.' Yuu thought.

Natsume keeps on checking if she's already while pretending that he's reading his manga there and Ruka notice this.

"Worried?" he asked.

"Huh?" Natsume said confused on what he's saying.

"Don't deny it. I know that you're worried about her."

"Fine I admit it. Anyway who's the teacher?"

"Narumi-sensei."

"Let's go." He said as he stand on his seat.

"You better stay Natsume or I will use my alice on you." Narumi said as he enter the room.

"Whatever." He said as he go back to his seat.

"Ohayo minna." He greet his students.

"Ohayo sensei." Some replied.

"Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Mikan's not here yet." Yuu answered.

"Oh well I have an announcement for everyone and I'm sure that you will like it Natsume."

The students began to be curious.

"You will have a new classmate." He said.

"New classmate again?" the class said in chorus except for Natsume and Hotaru.

"And what's good about that?" Natsume said.

"Just wait until you see who it was. You can now introduce yourself." He said as a girl with ruby eyes and shoulder length hair went inside the room.

"Ohayo minna. I'm Aoi Hyuuga, two star student, Alice of Fire and I'm in the dangerous ability type."

"Hyuuga?", "Alice of Fire?", her classmates said in chorused.

Aoi study the classroom and her classmates and she spotted what or rather who she wanted to see.

"Nii-chan!" Aoi shout as she run to hug Natsume.

"Aoi." That's what Natsume said at that time.

Then she notice Ruka near his brother.

"Ruka-kun." She said as she hug him.

"I'm glad you're back. Natsume is so worried about you." Ruka said.

"What's happening here? How dare you hug my Natsume and my Ruka." Sumire shout at her.

"She's Natsume's little sister." Ruka said.

Gasp can be heard from the class.

"Okay class since you have a new classmate I will make this day a free time. Adieu." He said then left the classroom immediately.

"Hi Aoi-chan I'm Sumire Shouda the president of NatsumeXRuka fanclub. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too Curly Curly Perm." She said while her classmates laugh at what the heard.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing."

"You…Oh well you're the sister of Natsume so I let it pass today."

"I'm Yuu Tobita. The class president and she's Hotaru Imai."

"I'm Anna Umenomiya."

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara."

"I'm Yome Kokoro."

"I'm Hitmo Mochu." And so on and so forth. The rest of the class introduce themselves. (that's all the characters in their class that I've got.)

After all of them introduced themselves the door suddenly open revealing Mikan.

"Ohayo minna-san." She greet her classmates.

"Ohayo Mikan/Mikan-chan/Sakura/Sakura-san."

"Am I late?" Mikan asked.

"Actually we have a free time for the rest of the day. And we want you to meet…"

"Aoi-chan." Mikan shout. Aoi look for the owner of the voice who called her.

"Mikan nee-san." She shout as she run towards Mikan and hug her.

"Ne Mikan nee-san I miss you already."

"Me too. I don't know that you'll be on the same class as mine."

"Ne Mikan-chan you know her?" her classmates asked still confused why they know each other.

"Anou… actually I know her." She answered.

"Aoi how do you meet Polkadots? Natsume asked.

"Nii-chan who's Polkadots?" Aoi asked innocently.

"That baka in front of you." He said while pointing at Mikan.

"Hentaii!" Mikan shout at him.

"Why are you calling Mikan nee-san Polkadots?"

"Because she wear polkadotted underwears and sometimes fruit printed." He explain. Aoi burst into laughter along with the class.

"Hentaii!" Mikan shouted while her face is red because of embarrassment. "Why do you need to tell her that thing?"

"She asked. Of course I will answer her."

"Hentaii!"

"Polkadots."

"Arrogant."

"Strawberries."

"Rude."

"Ugly."

"Hotaru nee-san why do they always argue I thought they love each other?" Aoi asked.

"Of course they do. Just don't mind them that's their love language." She anwered.

"Ah okay…"

And they continued to talk about things after the argument of Mikan and Natsume and every minute or so Mikan and Natsume will begin to argue.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

_CGG: At last I'm done with this chapter. Yay!!!_

_Natsume: Baka! Shut up you're so noisy._

_CGG: Hmmpp._

_Aoi: Natsume nii-chan I want you to kis Mikan nee-san._

_Natsume: And why would I do that?_

_Mikan: Did someone call me?_

_Natsume: No one needs you._

_Mikan: Meanie. Why don't you try to be nice to me even once._

_Natsume: I will never do that._

_Mikan: Meanie. Anyway Arisa-chan hope that you like this chapter._

_Aoi: Don't forget to leave some __**REVIEWS**__ readers._

_CGG: Aoi-chan you're so kawaii. (hug her)_

_Aoi: Arisa-chan I can't breathe._

_CGG: hehehe…Gomene._

_Hotaru: Here is the statistic of this story:_

_Words: 1,328_

_Pages: 5 (web layout view)_

_Characters (no spaces): 6, 580_

_Characters (With spaces): 8, 889_

_Paragraphs: 137_

_Lines: 308_

_Font size: 10_

_Font style: Verdana_

_CGG: Arigatou Hotaru-chan. You're the best!_

_Aoi: I think it's great because I'm on this chapter._

_Mikan: Aoi-chan is right. You're great._

_Hotaru: Said who?_

_CGG, Mikan & Aoi: Meanie._

_baka….baka….baka…._

_They were shot by Hotaru's baka gun but they were not hurt because this time Mikan use the alice of ice that she copy from Nobara-chan to create a wall that will protect the three of them._

_CGG, Mikan & Aoi: You miss._

_Hotaru: Idiots._

_Youichi: Again don't forget to send you're __**REVIEWS **__guys…_

_Hotaru: Or else…. (she continued as she point her baka gun to __**you**___

_CGG: Just don't mind Hotaru-chan readers. She's just kidding._

_Hotaru: What?! That's not in my vocabulary._

_CGG: Whatever you say! I also want to thanks those who reviews and who add me on their favorites and alerts._


	17. at Central Town w Aoi!

_Arisa-chan: Well guyz gomen for the very long update._

_Aoi: Arisa-chan wants to clear some things for you guyz._

_Mikan: yeah she's right! First of all I think its right that Aoi should be in the same class as Mikan. _

_Hotaru: Next is that Youichi is not the same age as Aoi._

_Arisa-chan: Actually in the manga Aoi is 9 years old and Youichi is 3. So in my story Aoi is 13 and Youichi is 7, right? Because I said 4 years had gone._

_Aoi: So guys do you now understand why Arisa-chan put me on the same class as onii-chan? _

_Hotaru: So much for explaining._

_Natsume: Start on the story before I burn you all of you!_

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv**

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

…_Flashback from the Last Chapter…_

"_Hotaru nee-san why do they always argue I thought they love each other?" Aoi asked._

"_Of course they do. Just don't mind them that's their love language." She anwered._

"_Ah okay…"_

_And they continued to talk about things after the argument of Mikan and Natsume and every minute or so Mikan and Natsume will begin to argue._

…_End of Flashback…_

Chapter 17 **At the Central Town w/ Aoi!**

Natsume and Mikan continue to argue while their classmates began to ask so many questions to Aoi. Aoi looked at Mikan pleadingly, she's getting dizzy because their classmates ask her so many questions. Then Mikan notice Aoi looking at her.

'_Mikan nee-san I want to get out of this, please?'_ she said through telepathy.

'_Just a minute I'll think first of an idea.'_ She answered then put her index finger on her chin thinking of some idea. While on the other hand Natsume is just looking confusedly at her. Just a while ago they were fighting now she already forgot that he's still there.

"Aha!" she shout when she come up to an idea. "I know!" but to her surprised she shouted it in the whole classroom.

"What do you know?" her classmates asked.

"Uh…oh….why don't we just go on Central Town. We have a free day, right?"

"Yay!" her classmates shouted in joy.

But then it turns into frown when Narumi show up wearing another of his stupid costume.

"Sensei I thought we have a free day today?" Yuu asked being the class president.

"Of course! But I forgot to assign who will be the partner of Aoi-chan."

"Can it just be Natsume nii-chan and Mikan nee-san? Is it alright Narumi-sensei?" Aoi asked.

"Of course! That's all. Adieu." He then left the classroom immediately.

The class began to noise again. Then he suddenly appear in the classroom again with another costume while the students just sweatdropped.

"And one more thing. Aoi-chan here's the key to your room. Just ask Takashi where you can find your room. She's the robotic rector of the dormitory here. Adieu." Then he left again the class. The students' just sweatdropped while watching him leave the room. _'How can he change costumes that easily?'_ they thought.

"So Aoi we will go to Central Town." Mikan chirped happily while she keep on jumping.

"Don't act like an idiot there Polkadots." Natsume snapped.

"Hmpp." 

"Let's now go. I'm really excited." She said as she and Mikan both keep on jumping. Their classmates stare at them and thought the same thing: _'Are they twins or what? They really act the same. More likely Mikan's sister than Natsume's.' then decided to just go to the bus stop to wait for the bus going to Central Town._

Then Natsume walk towards Mikan.

"Back to the question. How did you met my sister?" Natsume whispered so no one can hear their conversation.

"Anou…" but then Aoi interrupted.

"Hurry up we need to go now." She said as she dragged both of them.

'_Thanks for that Aoi-chan. You're the best.' _

'_That's nothing Mikan nee-san compared to what you did for me.' _They talked through telepathy as they stared at each other.

Meanwhile their other classmates are already on the bus stop and having a little talk.

"I wonder how she met Aoi." Sumire said to her companions.

"Me too. They seem so closed to each other." Anna added.

"Don't ask so many questions, will yah?" Hotaru butt in.

"We're just curious." They said.

"The answer is very simple maybe she met her on a mission." She answered.

"Yeah right. I almost forgot that Sakura is taking missions." Ruka said and this time he's not carrying his rabbit.

"Hotaru why do I need to leave Usagi?" Ruka asked.

"Because you're going to carry all the stuffs that I'm going to buy."

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"You would or else…" then she shows him some of the embarrassing pictures of him.

He sighed.

"And besides I'm your girlfriend." Hotaru continued.

"Fine."

Then Aoi, Mikan & Natsume came.

"Hey guys should we go now?" Mikan asked.

"Hai. What take you so long?"

"Nothing important. Let's go." Then they all ride the bus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Central Town…

"Aoi-chan let's go first on the Howalon store." Mikan said.

"What is howalon?" Aoi asked.

"It is the best candy in the world."

"Really? Let's gto."

"Hotaru-chan we will go first to the Howalon store."

"Fine with me."

"Let's just go wherever we want then we will meet later at the fountain at the middle of Central Town after 3 hours. Is that alright, guys?" Koko suggested as he pint on the fountain.

"Hai." They answered.

Mikan and Aoi and the others left.

"Nogi hurry up you need t carry all the stuffs that I will buy."

"I'm your boyfriend and not your slave. And don't keep on calling me Nogi. It's Ruka."

"Fine Ru-ka." She said while stressing each syllable of his name while Ruka blush as red as tomato when she said his name.

"But your both my boyfriend and slave." She continued.

"What?!"

"Let's go." she said while she drag him.

Everybody is enjoying, well except for Natsume. He's just reading his manga under the big tree near the fountain. But after sometime she decided to follow his girlfriend and his sister.

Howalon Store…

Mikan and Aoi are waiting patiently on the Howalon store. The line is so long that they need to wait for a long time. Finally it's their turn.

"Mister, give us two boxes of howalon. Medium size." Mikan said.

"Okay miss, just wait for a while." Then after some time the man handed her two boxes of howalon.

"How much is it?"

"30 rabbits all in all."

"Wait for a second." Then she reach for her wallet on her pocket but before she could someone speak.

"I will pay for it." He said as he handed the rabbits to the vendor.

"Arigatou." Mikan said not looking to the person.

"Oi. I already paid for it so let's go." He said as he drag her while Aoi just follow.

"Hey what's you problem?" then she turn to see who it was.

"Natsume?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Natsume nii-chan you're here." Aoi said happily.

"Let's go." Natsume said.

"Where?" they both asked.

"To the fountain."

"We're going already?" Aoi asked looking somewhat disappointed.

"Hn. Now hurry up." He said as he walk away his hands on his pockets.

"Wait for us Natsume." Mikan shout as they run to catch up on him.

When they reach the fountain they silently sit on a bench near it. They talk while waiting for their friends to come so they will not get bored. Actually, Natsume is not talking with them. Finally they all came.

"Finally you're all here." Mikan and Aoi said in relief.

"You've been waiting here for so long?" Nonoko asked.

"Why don't you stroll around?" they asked.

"My nii-chan said that we'll just wait here for you to come." Aoi answered.

"That was so boring." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Natsume, why didn't you let Aoi stroll around Central Town? It's her first time here." Ruka asked while trying to balance all the stuffs that he's carrying.

"It's dangerous for her."

"Will you help me carry these stuffs? You're my bestfriend after all." 

"No."

"Let's go. The bus is already there."

"How am I going to carry all these stuffs?" Ruka complained on Hotaru.

"Just stop complaining. Let's go or else the bus will leave us."

They all ride the bus to go back. When they arrive they all went to their own rooms. They are all exhausted. Mikan told Aoi to go first on the dorm of the academy so she could rest. She asked Natsume to accompany her sister to her room. Then she went on the Sakura tree and sat there. She sat there so she can relax for a while. She listened to her surroundings even though all she can hear was a deafening silence.

'_Maybe all of them are already asleep.'_

She close her eyes and try to recall all her happy memories. The leaves of the sakura tree start to fall along with the smooth rustling of the leaves and the soft whistling of the wind as if it's whispering something to her. Then she senses someone's aura. The aura is the same with the person who had been following her all along since they go to Central Town. She recognized that aura. She knew it or rather who that person is. Then she thought for a while to confirm that she's correct. It was…

'_Luna Koizumi…'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Aoi: Arisa-chan wants to thank all the reviewers and those who add her on their favorite and alert list._

_Arisa-chan: So I think that's all for now. I have nothing to say right now but…_

_Mikan: Please send some REVIEWS!_

_Hotaru: Or else… (points the new version of baka gun at YOU)_

_Arisa-chan: Ja ne!!!_


	18. Friends!

_Arisa-chan: Gomene for letting you guyz wait for so long for me to update. I just had an author's block actually and our periodical exam is finally over._

_Aoi: She didn't mean to let you wait for so long._

_Natsume: Of course she did._

_Aoi: Nii-chan!_

_Natsume: Fine. _

_Hotaru: Stop talking about non-sense, will you? Just continue to the story._

_Arisa-chan: I know. I know. You didn't need to tell me._

_Hotaru: Saying something?_

_Arisa-chan: uhmm… it's nothing. So here it is!_

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv**

**Unconditional Love**

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELUV

…_Flashback from the Last Chapter…_

_They all ride the bus to go back. When they arrive they all went to their own rooms. They are all exhausted. Mikan told Aoi to go first on the dorm of the academy so she could rest. She asked Natsume to accompany her sister to her room. Then she went on the Sakura tree and sat there. She sat there so she can relax for a while. She listened to her surroundings even though all she can hear was a deafening silence. _

'_Maybe all of them are already asleep.'_

_She close her eyes and try to recall all her happy memories. The leaves of the sakura tree start to fall along with the smooth rustling of the leaves and the soft whistling of the wind as if it's whispering something to her. Then she senses someone's aura. The aura is the same with the person who had been following her all along since they go to Central Town. She recognized that aura. She knew it or rather who that person is. Then she thought for a while to confirm that she's correct. It was…_

'_Luna Koizumi…'_

…_End of Flashback…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Chapter 17 **Foe? or Friend?**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Luna I know you're there. There's no use in hiding." I said pointing to a nearby tree where I can sense the aura. A person comes out of there and I'm right it's Luna.

"It's such a peaceful night, don't you think so?" she asked then close her eyes and sat beside me. I just stare at her really confuse.

"What do you need?" I snap at her angrily but not that loud so I won't wake up anyone.

"Nothing that much." She almost whispered and she turn her head to face me. I was surprised because when she look in her eyes I can see so much pain. _'Maybe she had gone so much pain.' _And I was also surprised when I saw sadness and an apologetic look in her eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked again but gentler than the first one. I heard Luna sighed in relief and saw her smile. Not a smirk or something just a true smile but it's indeed a small smile but still a smile nonetheless.

"Remember when we both fight Reo?" she asked and I can just nod.

"You save me back then. But you know I can really dodge that bullet myself anyway without yourself." She said calmly and a vein appears on my head. _'She came here just to say that?'_ I thought getting pissed by the minute.

"But that's not what I want to say." She paused for a while and take my hands while smiling at me. "I wanted to say thank you and sorry." I was taken aback. _'Did she just thank me and said sorry?'_

Luna look at me and saw the I'm is surprised on what she said but her face remain calm.

"I mean it. Thank you for saving my life. I'm also sorry for everything that I did." she said, sincerity evidenced on her voice. "I really am." She added in almost a whisper but loud enough for me to hear. Tears began to come out of her eyes. This time I felt sorry for her. Maybe she have her reasons why she did all of that. Now I'm totally confused. I don't know what to do. I don't know what happened but then I found myself hugging her and comforting her. I didn't know what gotten into me it just happens.

"I know you are. I know. I understand." I whisper while caressing her back.

**End of P.O.V.**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I really don't know what really happens. Now I found myself hugging Sakura. I cry on her, I release all what I've been keeping inside to her – the hurt, sadness, everything. After what I did here she is comforting me. I'm very happy! At last someone understand, someone care for me. I thought all the people were the same. I thought no one would ever understand me. I thought no one is willing to accept me. But I guess I'm wrong. She did. Mikan did. She understands. She accept me even thought I've done so many tough things to her. I'm really grateful. Now there is someone I can call a friend of mine.

"So does this means we're now friends?" I asked her still sobbing. She broke the hug and look at my eyes. She smile at me with a look made of all sweet accords. Then she slowly nodded. My heart suddenly leaps with joy.

"Of course we are." She finally said.

"Thank you." Was all I can say the hug her again.

"No problem. Don't worry I'll be here for you." She said.

Now I have someone that I can call a friend. I will never be in the darkness again. I know I won't be in the darkness again. I will change for my friend and for myself.

**End of P.O.V.**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

After sometime Luna leave me alone and head back to her room. I can't blame her it's almost midnight. I should have been sleeping by now but I just can't. I just sat under the Sakura tree and again enjoy the peacefulness of the night. Then I heard twigs crack. Maybe someone step on them. Someone? But I didn't notice someone near me and Luna has long been gone to sleep. I turn my head to the source of the noise I saw a silhouette. It was sure a woman I can see it but the shadows of the tree hide her face so I can't tell who she is. She's not familiar with me but my heart is telling me that I know this woman really well.

"What do you need?" I asked as she come closer. She's wearing a cloak and she has a shoulder-length hair but still I can't see her face.

She suddenly went nearer and before I even know it she's hugging me. I push her away. The bright light of the moon illuminated her face. I was surprised when I saw who it was. I sure know her but I can't remember where or when. She resembles my face. It's like I'm looking at my reflection in the mirror except she has a short hair. Then it hit me. But I know it can't be her. Jii-chan told me she's dead. He can't possibly be her. But now I'm facing her.

**End of P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mikan take a step backwards, she can't believe what's happening or what she's seeing.

It was…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Arisa-chan: I want to say thanks again for all the reviewers and those who add me and my story on their favorite and alert list.

Hotaru: You better review or else…

Arisa-chan: or else what?

Hotaru: Nothing. But they should choose if they'll leave a **review** or give me some rabbits.

Arisa-chan: And if they do none of what you said?

Hotaru: Don't care. I have my baka gun here and I'll just…

Arisa-chan: Okay guyz… just don't mind her. Any kind of reviews would be greatly appreciated…

Baka…baka…baka…

Hotaru: Don't ever interrupt me again.


	19. What should I do?

Arisa-chan: Since most you wanted me to update soon, so I tried my best to update this week. Enjoy reading...

Arisa-chan: **Hi guyz... I'm planning on making new stories... just read the summaries on my profile... if you want me to write any of my future stories... vote on the Poll... you can choose up to 4 of my future stories if you like it... so... don't forget to vote...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice… but I hope I did.

* * *

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv**

**Unconditional Love**

…_Flashback from the Last Chapter…_

"_What do you need?" I asked as she come closer. She's wearing a cloak and she has a shoulder-length hair but still I can't see her face._

_She suddenly went nearer and before I even know it she's hugging me. I push her away. The bright light of the moon illuminated her face. I was surprised when I saw who it was. I sure know her but I can't remember where or when. She resembles my face. It's like I'm looking at my reflection in the mirror except she has a short hair. Then it hit me. But I know it can't be her. Jii-chan told me she's dead. He can't possibly be her. But now I'm facing her. _

_Mikan take a step backwards, she can't believe what's happening or what she's seeing. _

_It was…_

…_End of Flashback…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 19 **

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

It was…

"My name is Yuka Azumi. I'm your mother Mikan." She cried as she tried to hug me again but I just push her away.

"Liar! My jii-chan told me that my mother died years ago." I shouted at her. "You're a member of AAO so don't dare to near me again." I told her as she began to cry. I was surprised to see a member of AAO crying especially in front of me. But I won't trust anyone that easily. This is just one of their traps.

"Please listen…" she tried to say something but I interrupt her.

"No!" I shouted at her stubbornly.

"Please let me explain first." She said as she stands. This time she didn't try to hug me but her face is now wet because of all the crying she did. I look at her eyes. It was full of sadness and regret. I don't understand but I wanted to run on her side and hug her. I just felt sorry for her. But I still don't want to believe her especially when she said that she's my mother. Jii-chan wouldn't lie to me.

"Mikan I really am your mother." She began but I interfere again.

"I don't believe you. Just state your business and go away." I said coldly at her. She seems hurt on what I've said.

"How can I make you believe that I'm your mother?" she cried as tears started to come out again from her hazel eyes.

"Just prove it."

She stops for a while as if thinking then I began to be prepared if ever she plans on attacking me. But I was wrong she didn't attack me instead she get something from her pocket. When I get a better view I saw that it was a bracelet. I saw that bracelet before. It's the same bracelet as mine. How could she have the same?

"I know you're wondering how I have this bracelet. I'm glad that you keep your bracelet." She started as she raises the bracelet for me to get clearer view. It was exactly the same as mine.

"I gave that to your jii-chan. I told him to give it to you when you're old enough. I'm glad she gave it to you earlier just before you enter the academy." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is she really my mother? I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should push her away or believe that she's my mother. I can't believe her maybe because it's not true or just simply because I can't accept her. Before I realize it I already ran to her side and hug her as she hugs me back.

"Is it really true that you're my mother?" I asked her again as I broke the hug and look at her eyes searching for the answers. She slowly nods and I saw in her eyes that she's telling the truth. I began to cry as she tries to comfort me. I'm happy, really happy I just can't help crying. It's the first time I was able to face my mother and hug her. After longing for a mother that cares and understands, now she's right here. She also seems to be very happy. I broke the hug as I wipe the tears on my eyes.

"I'm happy." I told her as I smile at her.

"I'm also happy." She said as she flashes me her smile, then her face suddenly turns serious.

"Listen to me carefully Mikan. I don't have enough time. You'll be in danger. The AAO wants you. They discovered that you also have the stealing alice."

"What do you mean okaa-san?" I asked her. She seems happier when I called her okaa-san.

"You need to leave the academy as soon as possible."

"I need to what?!" I shouted in shock.

"Can you please lower you're voice. You might wake up the students and they'll surely see me here with you."

"I'm sorry. But why do I need to leave?"

"As what I'm saying the AAO needs you. They'll do anything just to get you even harming your friends." She said as I just nod my head. "I know you don't want your friends to get involve so it is best for you to leave." She explained.

"If I leave they will not be in danger, right?" I asked her unsure what to do or what to say. She nods her head.

"But what about my friends? Will they be okay even though I'm not here?" I asked her. I really don't want to leave the academy. I don't want to leave my friends but I don't want them to get hurt either.

"I don't know but that's the best you can do besides I know they can protect themselves. They're strong and I know you also are." She said calmly.

"I need to think about that first. Thank you for telling me okaa-san." I smiled at her.

"Think of it carefully. Do whatever your heart tells you to do. I don't want you to regret any decision that you will made."

"I will."

"I need to go now. Be careful. And thank you for accepting me as your mother." She said as she vanished into thin air. After she left I smile. This is just one great day. First I've been friends with Luna and now I just met my mother. But not all are great especially the thought of leaving my friends but I also don't want to take risk especially when it concerns my friends being harm.

**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day after staying so late at night the day before Mikan was surprise that she still manage to woke up early. She rubbed her eyes as she remember all that had happened yesterday. Those memories made her smile. She thought of how she and Luna became friends and all that happened until she met her mother. She was never been this happy.

_"You need to leave the academy as soon as possible."_

She suddenly frowns as she remembers that. That was what her mother told her. But she don't know if she should do what her mother said. But she cares for her friends so much and the thought of leaving all of them, including her friends, teachers and especially Natsume is too much for her. She's not that strong. She wanted to protect them by staying. But that would just make things more complicated especially when staying with them means endangering the life of the people she love.

"What should I do?" she asked herself. "I think I should think of it later." She said to no one in particularly as she get ready for school. This will be another long day for sure.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

On class Mikan was always spacing out thinking of what should she do. Stay or Leave? She easily hide to her friends that nothing is bothering her but of course there are some who never failed to notice, namely our flame caster Natsume and Blackmailing Queen Hotaru.

When the class ended Mikan is still looking at nothing.

"Oi Polkadots get up will you?" Natsume snap at her.

"I'm sorry Natsume." She said as she stands.

Before they could even leave the room someone grabbed Mikan's hands.

"Hotaru? Is anything wrong?" Mikan asked innocently. Instead of answering her question she turn her head on Natsume.

"Leave Hyuuga. As of now I need to talk with this baka." She said as she glare at him.

"Hn." Was all Natsume said as she left the room. He wasn't in the mood in arguing with Hotaru.

Hotaru swiftly turn her head at her.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

"What are you saying? Didn't I told everyone that nothing's bothering me?" Mikan replied not looking at her eyes.

"You seem spacing out the whole day."

"Aou…Hotaru…it's just…" Mikan try to reason out but can't think of anything else to say.

"So tell me."

"Fine. Something is bothering me." I told her.

"Tell me did Hyuuga do something to you?" she asked. Mikan know she's worried but she can still keep her face emotionless.

"It's nothing that concerns Natsume."

"Then what it is?" she asked impatiently.

"Someone told me that the AAO…" before she could continue Hotaru interrupt her.

"That you're now the target of the AAO?" she asked as I nodded in agreement.

"You could have just told me." She said but still keeping that emotionless face of hers.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing to worry about I can protect myself." She said and give her an assuring smile.

"I know." She said as she walk away. Mikan sigh in relief. She didn't intend to tell Hotaru what had happened the day before. Well, at least she didn't lie she just didn't told her everything. Then she also leave the classroom not knowing where her foot will take her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Before she knew it her feet just take her on a certain Sakura tree. 'Their' Sakura tree specifically. This place seems so special for both of them. When she's approaching the tree she saw Natsume under the tree leaning his back against the tree while as usual reading his manga.

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan called while approaching him.

"What do you need Polka?" he asked sounded somewhat annoyed because someone disturbed the piece and tranquility that he's having.

"Nothing." She said as she sits beside him.

"What's your problem?" he suddenly asked. Mikan was not surprised by this, she knew that Natsume noticed that something is bothering her and soon he will ask about it.

"I know you'd asked that. It's not that important anyway."

"Just tell me what it is?" he said annoyance evidence in his voice.

"It's just someone told me that I'm now the target of the AAO." She said calmly as she close her eyes.

"You call that nothing? You're life is in danger." He said, I smile when I notice he's worrying even though he still keeps that cold façade of his self.

"Well we're all doing our best to be careful." She stated.

"It's not that simple."

"I know. But as of now let's try to forget about it." Mikan told her while she rests her head on his shoulder. She just said that so that he wouldn't ask her something else.

Natsume was about to retort but just stay quiet when Mikan rested her head on his shoulder. _'If you don't want to talk about it I won't force you.'_

Mikan accidentally read his mind and was glad that he also respects her decision.

"Arigatou." Mikan said as she held Natsume's hand.

"For what?" he asked.

"Nothing." Mikan said as she let go of his hand.

"You better go back to your room now. It's getting darker." Natsume told her but she's already planning to do that to think for a while.

"I know. Ja." Mikan waved at him as she walk to her room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I still didn't know what to do but as of I now I think I'll just spend most of my time with my friends. It won't harm anyone if I stay here, right? Well that wasn't bad after all. But if something happen I will leave as soon as I can. Should I tell Hotaru and Natsume about the possibility that I need and I should leave? I don't want them to worry so ii guess I'll just keep it from them. I'm also happy that they understand and they care for me. That wasn't so bad after all. Luna being my friend, meeting my mother, knowing that my bestfriend and boyfriend cares for me. I felt so happy. My life could be happier with all of them if just the AAO is not after me. I think that's life. I need to face the reality whatever happens. Besides I have my friends who are and will always be there for me. Guess need to think of it again later. Need some sleep here…yawn…

**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-

-

-

-

-

End of Chapter

* * *

Arisa-chan: I think that was this chapter all about. It's quite short and somewhat nonsense but I tried my best to come up with some ideas but it's hard to think of some that will be good for this chapter, besides my mind is all mixed up with all the ideas that suddenly pop up on my head. I also need to update my other story so gomene… 

Hotaru: To all who read just review even though there's not that much interesting that takes place in this chapter. This baka is just plain idiot. She can't thing of some ideas because she's thinking about something or rather someone and that is…

Arisa-chan: I'm not thinking if him!

Hotaru: I didn't even tell that it was a guy.

Arisa-chan: Ooops! Oh wait. Whoa!!! Hotaru-chan what you have said was quite a long line for you. Ruka must really change you, you know. You always said very few things and now…

Baka…baka…baka… (Arisa-chan was thrown in space)

Hotaru: Shut up! He's just another idiot. Yours is longer.

Ruka: What?!!!

Baka…baka…baka…

Arisa-chan: (after she landed on earth again) Yeah your right so guyz read and review!!! Any kinds of reviews are greatly appreciated as always.

Ruka: (after he landed on earth just after Arisa-chan landed) what the hell did you do that for?

Arisa-chan: You shouldn't do that to your boyfriend you know.

Baka…baka…baka…. (Arisa-chan and Ruka were both sent into space the second time around)

Hotaru: Idiots. But I'll appreciate your reviews more if they give some rabbits. (evil glint on her eyes and also money sign)


End file.
